Welcome To Our New War
by Spadde
Summary: RoseXScorpius...Vampires. Dark creatures that Harry Potter and his army hardly had the pleasure of encountering in their war against the Dark Lord. Over 20 years later, they decide to make their presence known to the children of the then-young warriors.
1. Prelude To A Deathwish

(**A/N: **Alright then. Hi. Let's get some of the normal stuff out of the way. As I'm sure you're aware, I am not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own most of the characters that you will read about in this story. I've been working on this one for quite a while, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much!)

**Summary: **At the time, no one would have guess how simple the 1990's were. Demons were demons. Wizards were wizards. Creatures were creatures. However, times have long since changed. No longer is it at matter what creature you are or which house you were sorted into, and Seconds-War Veterans - moreover, their children - will witness this first hand. This time, good and evil could lie anywhere. This time, things aren't that simple. Welcome to the new war.

* * *

**Prelude To A Deathwish**

She used her wand to lightly tap herself on her head; sometimes it helped her keep focus. That idea worked all of 5 seconds before the small words in her textbook once again blurred away, followed by her attention.

She wasn't a bad student; quite the contrary. She has a reputation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for being one of the best students the school has seen since…well, her own mother. However, she never needed to indulge in an endless amount of books and learn everything she possibly could about everything she possibly can. It just came easy to her. There was a certain rhythm when it came to essays, books and teachers; and she had a natural born talent of understanding it. She always considered it a gift: when she was little, all she wanted to be was her mother.

Then, adolescence kicked in. Or - more namely - her father's genes kicked in.

It wasn't too long after her 14th birthday when she slowly began to loose interest in those parchment-sandwiches. In fact, it was slowly beginning to bore her. As a 4th year Gryffindor, she began seeing more playing time on the Quidditch pitch: thus beginning her growing infatuation with fast-paced action.

"Alright," she told herself quietly. "You're slipping in DADA. Just get this bloody essay done." She once again focused herself on the topic at hand, even though she personally found the whole subject disgusting.

Vampires.

Although her newfound passion for action seemed to grow as the days go on, Rose simply despised the dark arts, and everything that had to do with it. Especially creatures such as these.

Her textbook gave a drawn picture of a vampire: it looked reasonably human, only his forehead seemed to be deformed with demon like qualities. The eyes had slits down their pupils, making them look cat like. However, nothing was more disturbing than the teeth; they were all sharp and pointed, complete with enlarged canines.

Her essay was just about done, though she really pushed herself to keep an interest. The exact subject of the essay was to explain the blood-drinking qualities of the creatures which was easily the most disgusting thing about them - in her opinion anyway. She would have gladly taken any other subject about vampires. Whether it be the fact that their they are undead beings, that they replicate by making human victims drink vampire blood before killing them, that the only way to kill them is sunlight, fire, wood through the heart, or - most gruesomely - decapitation. Even the Killing Curse does nothing that a Disarming Charm can't do.

She gave the book a small wince as her mind decided to wonder off once again. She leaned back on her big red chair - which was facing the Gryffindor Common Room's fire place - and couldn't help but think that her dear cousin must have been having a ball writing the essay.

The thought of schoolwork once again left her mind completely. She frowned as she used her right fist as a headrest and stared into the dancing flames. In those times, it would seem that every time she thought about her cousin - even for a second - she rendered herself useless to the rest of her world.

The pair of them had been best friends growing up. Ever since Al was born - two months after she was - the two were simply inseparable. Even when he went through his "girls-are-icky" phase, he would still say something along the lines of "Rosie doesn't count!"

Then, the sorting happened.

Before the blessed event, the two cousins were talking throughout the summer about praying they'd get into Gryffindor, following in the rest of their family's footsteps. However, after boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first of many times, she noticed something had changed in her cousin's emerald eyes. He had never said what it was, but she suspected it had something to do with something his father told him just before boarding.

Al was summoned to the sorting hat before Rose - due to their last names. Once the hat was firmly on his head, a silence befell the Great Hall. A long silence. In fact, she remembered seeing teachers glancing at their watches multiple times before the age-old hat said that shocking word.

_SLYTHERIN!_

There wasn't a closed mouth in the entire hall. Even the teachers were shocked. Al's brother James looked as if he witnessed a murder. Professor Longbottom looked as if he didn't hear correctly. The entire Potter-Weasley family suffered from severe hang-jaw.

That house had quite a history of darkness. The family was unsure how to react to the entire ordeal, so distance was slowly brewing. It wasn't too much later that Al began partaking in dark learning. At first, it was completely harmless: he just enjoyed learning the same way his father did, even though his "mentor", Charles Kunsler - a 7th year Slytherin - seemed to be doing much more harm than good.

However, she had other suspicions. She was quick to accuse of Al's then-new friend. Ever since the sorting, the two became inseparable, which somehow reminded Rose of the way they had been when they were younger. However, she had never trusted this kid, for she - as well as the rest of her family - was well aware of his past.

Although Al defended to the death that his friend was completely innocent, the rest of the family - especially Rose - never quite believed it.

However, she had every reason to believe him. In fact - though Rose would die before admitting it - Scorpius Malfoy had never done a single thing to make anyone suspicious that he's involved with the dark arts. Hell, Al once told Rose that his favorite class was Care for Magical Creatures.

However, that didn't change the fact that he was a Malfoy. Before the two went to Hogwarts, they were told everything about the war. Some parts were easier to digest than the others - although both Rose and Al were convinced that their parents didn't tell them _everything_ - but one thing they made sure to let them know. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, and the entire Wizarding World knew it. The rest of the school was quick to expect his son of aspiring to be a dark wizard as well.

None of that mattered anymore, however. It has been about two weeks since Dominique - Rose's 7th year cousin - finally had a talk with Al. No one really knew what was said between the two, but somehow, Al came to grips with what he had been doing. After that, he approached the rest of his family and apologized. He promised that he would stop learning with Charles Kunsler.

However, Dominique had other plans.

She had asked him to continue his "learning" with Kunsler. The rest of the Potter-Weasley family was in utter shock, but she soon after explained.

"_We can't let this continue. Not here. Not in Hogwarts. Al, I'm going to ask you to pretend to listen what Kunsler has to say. Then once he feels it's time to let you in on all of his little secrets, we'll make our move. We'll hit him and his Neo-Death Eaters so fast that their heads will fall off. I know this may be hard for you Al, but Kunsler must be stopped. He could kill someone…in fact, for all we know, he probably already has._"

"Rosie!"

The sound of one of her cousins' voices made her head shoot straight up. Her eyes met James and Louis, both 5th years. They were breathing heavily, and James was holding a cloak in his right hand.

"What happened?' Rose asked immediately with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"Where is everyone?" Louis asked without answering his younger cousin's question.

"I think Niki went to-"

"What's going on?"

The sound of the eldest of the Potter-Weasley students of Hogwarts made her presence know. James, Louis and Rose looked upward to see her standing right outside her dorm room in muggle clothing, presuming about to head to sleep.

"They're gathering in the Room of Requirement," James informed his older cousin.

"Al's with them," Louis added, looking straight at his sister. "And they were saying something about an initiation."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked immediately.

"They're Death Eaters," James said as he turned to the red-headed girl. "Initiation probably means nothing short of hurting someone."

There was a silence between the four Gryffindors. James and Louis' attention was on Dominique: she was the self-appointed leader of team Gryffindor against this cold war against these - what Dominique labeled them - "Neo-Death Eaters". She also happened to be the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team: she's had some experience leading.

"This is it," she finally spoke. "We end this tonight."

Rose's blood began to boil as the mere thought of vampires left her thoughts entirely. Dominique went back into her dorm room - presumably to fetch Connie; her best friend and fellow Quidditch plater. James and Louis went into their own room; presumably to fetch another Quidditch player, Matthew Finnigan. Rose simply closed her books, put away her partchment, and mentally prepared herself.

"What are you guys going to do?"

The voice of the 12-year-old caught Rose off guard. She turned around to see her younger brother, Hugo, standing in front of his dorm room in pajamas and a book in his hand.

"Don't mind us," Rose told her brother. Although he knew that something was going on, the elder Weasley's kept their younger kin in the dark about their plans.

"What's going on?" came another voice from above.

Rose lifted her head to find Lily, James and Al's younger sister. Her face seemed to look a bit worried due to the fact Rose has her wand drawn.

"Nothing," Rose told her firmly.

"Is it Al?" asked her brother, grabbing his sister's attention once more.

"Just go back to sleep," Rose said to her brother just before turning to Lily. "The pair of you."

"Rosie," Louis called from the entrance to the common room, accompanied by

Dominique, Connie, Jacob - another 7th year Quidditch player - James, and Matthew.

"Let's go."

Rose kept her attention on her brother and cousin.

"It's okay," she informed the both of them. "I promise."

Without another word, Rose followed her cousins and the rest out of the Gryffindor common room. All seven of them were quite aware of where the Room of Requirement was located, but they were careful to not acquire attention from any possible night staff. If only they had the _map_, than sneaking around would be plenty easier. However, Al had it at that point.

When they finally got to the room, they realized the door had not disappeared.

"Big mistake, Kunsler," James said under his breath as the seven of them approached.

Another word wasn't said among the seven. Dominique immediately reached into her pocket and picked out an Extendable Ear. It may have been among the oldest of their Uncle George's inventions, but it always proved quite useful. Of course, the "joke" had had massive improvements since its original release.

At the same time, Louis reached into his own pocket to pick out something that some-what startled Rose. It was an unlabeled tube of green paste, but the entire clan of Gryffindors present knew what it was.

Peeping Paste. One of Uncle George's favorite inventions. However, after several lawsuits, the "joke" became outlawed.

"How did you get that?" Rose whispered to Louis.

Louis didn't respond; he just winked as he drew a large square on the door with the green paste.

Rose rolled her eyes. She never was too fond of that gag; and rightfully so.

Once Louis was done drawing, the square turned white. As the whiteness faded, it turned into a magic window in the Room of Requirement.

There were 7 of them, all Slytherins. 5 of them were recognizable, yet Rose never had the "pleasure" of meeting them. The other two were instantly recognized. The first one was Al, and Rose couldn't help but feel an ache in the depths of her stomach. She knew that he was only pretending to be interested in this obvious group of dark wizards, but that didn't stop it from breaking her heart. Her cousin was standing face to face with his so-called "mentor", and it was obvious that they were speaking about something.

Dominique activated the Extendable Ear and made sure that the rest of the group could here what was being said.

"-at has happened, it comes down to this night."

Kunsler's voice could have been poison to the ears of the seven Gryffindors; however they had no choice but to continue listening.

"All you have to do is one more task," Kunsler continued to speak. "Then, you are officially among our ranks."

Suddenly, two more students showed up out of nowhere on the other side of the door. One of them looked normal, whilst the other one was wearing a mask. No. It wasn't a mask. It was a bag, and it was covering his entire head.

The seven Gryffindors exchanged worried looks. All of them had a vague idea what this _task _was going to include; Rose - being the youngest - felt herself shiver.

"What is this?" the seven Gryffindors heard Al say through the Extendable Ear. They all noticed the worry in his voice. "Who is he?"

"A traitor," Kunsler said without any hesitation as the student wearing the bag was shoved violently to the floor. "A filthy, godless, traitor. Nothing more." "The very blood that runs through his veins is blasphemous to our fallen lord."

"What are they going to do?" whispered Rose in fright.

"Shh!" begged James.

"What did he do?" the Extandable Ear carried Al's voice.

"Him?" Kunsler asked as he nonchalantly kicked the bagged student softly. "He was born. The one who _spawned _this _creature _turned his back on the Dark Lord. Had it no be for his family…" Kunsler paused and exhaled slowly. "Things would be very different now."

The Gryffindors exchanged looks once again.

"Niki," Jacob turned to Dominique. "Let's end this."

"Wait," she whispered back. "Let's see how much longer we can milk this…"

"And…" Al's voice made way through the Ear once more. "And…what…what am I supposed to do?"

Kunsler didn't respond right away. The two watched as the eldest Slytherin paced the Room of Requirement with a confidence that made the seven of them sick.

"You know that, don't you?" the eldest finally spoke up. "We have been learning about certain spells recently. Spells that our enemies consider…unforgivable."

All the Gryffindors watching swallowed hard.

"Cru…Cruciatus?" asked Al in a total fright.

"Torturing him will prove nothing," Kunsler responded. "His bloodline must be cut."

Rose felt as if she was going to faint.

"Let's go!" whispered James rather loudly. "Now!"

"Wait!" Dominique whispered again. "Just a little longer."

"Who's in that bag?" asked Connie.

"I don't know," whispered back Dominique. "Just wai-"

"_Immediately!_"

With Kunsler's last word, he pulled the bag off the beaten-up student's head.

The Gryffindors watched on with widened eyes, but it was Rose who yelped in other shock. She once again felt as if she was going to loose consciousness, but begged herself to stay awake. She felt tears form in her eyes upon the sight of blonde hair. She felt her heart leap up to her throat up the sight of battered silver eyes.

The boy who was badly beaten was Scorpius Malfoy.

"It can't be…" James whispered very softly the same thing on everyone else's mind.

"Al?" came a very weak voice from the Ear. That voice obviously belonged to Malfoy, and the tone of it was enough to break the heart of a giant.

"Wand at the ready, Severus." Kunsler had a habit of calling Al by his middle name. "I know it seems like the hardest two words you will ever say."

They saw Al turn two green eyes towards Kunsler. His back was turned to the door, but the Gryffindors all knew that a look of fear was pasted on his face.

"But this must be done," Kunsler concluded.

"We need to move," Jacob turned to Dominique once more, although he was obviously talking to the entire group. "Now."

"He's right, Nik," Louis whispered to his sister.

"We're not letting him do this," James added.

Maybe more discussion went on, but Rose was hardly listening. It seemed like every fight that she and Al had about his friendship with Scorpius had flooded her head. He always told her. Even when Al was at the peak of his path of darkness, Al always swore that Scorpius had nothing to do with it, and she didn't believe him.

Why should've she? He was a Malfoy!

None of this was right. Al shouldn't be asked to kill Scorpius, it should be the other way around!

She closed her eyes tightly. Is that what she wanted? Did she want Scorpius to be Kunsler's apprentice and Al laying there beaten up and waiting for death.

Things would have made much more sense if it happened that way.

Dominique uttered a spell that blasted the door to the Room of Requirement. So many things happened after that. Al disarmed Kunsler. The Gryffindors plus Al began to duel with the other Slytherins as Scorpius was forced to watch on. The battle was bloody, but the Gryffindors arose as the victors.

No deaths.

Unless innocence could be counted as a casualty.

(**A/N: **Okay, then. Was that a good start? Ms. Rowling never elaborated on vampires in her books, so I used one of the many mythologies behind the creatures. More chapters to come soon. Please Review! Thanks again!)


	2. I: Ch 1: Two Years

(A/N: Hello again. What we have here is the first chapter of the story, which I admit is basically another prologue. Don't worry, the fun stuff will be taking place very soon. I hope you enjoy my adaptation of the future of the Harry Potter world. Reviews are also graciously appreciated. Thank you so much, and enjoy)

* * *

**The Funeral Bells**

**Chapter 1**

**Two Years **

* * *

_The fields are near _

_And I won't trust the air with secrets_

_I can't stop holding this treasure in my arms_

_For all the water in the ocean_

_Could never turn this swan's legs from black to white_

Most people don't realize how quickly things can change in just two years.

Rose Weasley was no exception. If you were to catch in her 4th year of Hogwarts, you might find her in the Gryffindor Common Room doing some extra credit work for Transfiguration, or in the Great Hall discussing Quidditch strategy with some of her teammates. Back then, if you were to mention her cousin Al to her, she would put on a sad frown. Back then, if you were to mention Scorpius Malfoy to her, she would put on a furious glare.

However, if you were to ask her in her 6th year about her fallout with her cousin or her hostility towards his best friend, she would tell you it was a lifetime ago. In fact, you may instead find her walking out of potions class with her two best friends.

"I just don't get it," said Scorpius in frustration just after leaving the classroom.

"She explained it to you like a 100 times!" Al declared in a fit of annoyance.

"I can make it a 101..." Rose offered ever-so humbly.

"Who cares about this stuff anyway?" insisted the blonde. "Half of the stuff we learn in our 6th and 7h years we don't even use in our future…unless you plan on being the next Dumbledore or something…"

"Oh, come now, Scor. It's easy!," insisted Rose, but she was cut off before she could explain it further.

"For you, maybe," Scorpius continued. "You can do all of this rubbish bound and gagged!"

Rose rolled her eyes at the blonde's comment, though he had not been lying. Out of this little trio, the red-head had been known as the brains. However, that never meant that she spent all her time studying or her face buried in books of any sort; she somewhat gave up that hobby years ago. She was more of a Quidditch-gal now; school just naturally came incredibly easy to her.

"I think you're giving her too much credit, mate," commented Al with a hint of arrogance in his voice. "You should have seen the way Auntie Mione went off on her for slipping even just a little bit over the summer."

"Now, you know that was totally uncalled for," Rose was quick to bring up the defenses.

"You got all O's on the OWLs, didn't you?" asked Scorpius slightly dumbfounded. "What would your mum have to complain about?"

"Word got out about her skipping a class last year," Al spoke up before his cousin had a chance to explain. "You know? The fifth-year ditch-day?"

"It was only a class," Scorpius remembered. Being an avid Slytherin, Scorpius wasn't exactly familiar with Gryffindor Quidditch traditions; yet he did remember Rose mentioning something of that nature last year. "How did she find out about one measly class?"

"Herbology was the class she skipped," Al once again spoke for her cousin.

"Oh."

Scorpius never actually met the adults of the Potter-Weasley family formally, but he was more than well-aware of their relationship with the Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom. Scorpius never had an eye for Herbology per se, yet he never seemed to have any problems with the teacher, even though he came from a very _questionable _bloodline.

"You know what's funny?" asked Al with a little smirk planted on his face. "Uncle Ron actually thought that _you_ had something to do with her little skip-day."

Scorpius rolled his eyes while Rose shot her cousin a look. All three of them - as well as the rest of the bloody school - knew well how the father of Rose Weasley felt about Scorpius.

"Al, why do you have to bring this up?" Rose asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why?" Al asked back. "Does no one else find it funny?"

"My dad having certain feelings about his family is bad enough," Rose explained. "The last thing I wanted was him thinking he coxed me into taking off a class."

"Rather entertaining, if you ask me."

"Al, I swear," Rose said with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. "You belong in Slytherin."

Al gave an annoyed smirk. All three of the students could remember a time when Rose's previous comment was used as a hostile insult; being sorted into Slytherin wasn't exactly what anyone in the Potter-Weasley clan had in mind. Now, Rose just used it either as a defense mechanism, or just if she feet a burning urge to annoy her cousin.

"That insult lost its validity years ago," insisted the now-proud Slytherin.

"You mean after your little mix-up with those you-know-who worshippers?"

It was apparent that Rose was just aching to start a row, a quality that was quite exuberant in her father.

"Oh lord, Rose, don't bring this up again," Al said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger.

"Come on, lady," Scorpius finally addressed the red-head. "Leave him alone."

"He was asked to kill you, Scor!" She reminded him, confirming that this fiery girl is insisting on starting a bit of a row, which is one of the many qualities she's inherited from her father.

"Hey," Scorpius began. "You were in on that little plan, if I recall."

Rose put on a slightly guilty face.

"Besides, I'm still here aren't I?" Scorpius continued with his nonchalant attitude.

"And thank Merlin for that…" Rose stated as she pressed her head into Scorpious' chest.

"Merlin had nothing to do with it, love," the blonde responded after running his hand through Rose's beautiful red hair. "You know I'm a survivor…"

"Ah hell, must I really listen to this again?" Al asked with a mixture of annoyance and sarcasm.

The two laughed in his fake pain. The only person the two liked annoying more - besides each other - was Al. The son of Potter was the last to expect his cousin and best friend to be a couple and they never let them forget it, even though it wasn't too long ago when the last person the two wanted to be with was each other.

"You'd think he'd be used to it by now," Scorpious said to his red-headed girlfriend.

"Al always was a little slow," she responded to him with a grin.

"Alright, I'm leaving," announced Al as he quickly changed his course.

"Oh come on Al," Rose insisted as the couple stopped walking. "We were only kidding."

"Don't flatter yourselves into thinking that your gross displays slay me," Al turned around, yet continued to walk backwards. "I promised Professor Longbottom I'd help him clean the green house tonight."

"And why would you do a thing like that?" Rose inquired with a raised eyebrow, knowing full well that herbology wasn't exactly his specialty.

"He's still under punishment from that same stunt he pulled," explained Scorpious with a bit of a laugh.

"What?" Rose asked in disbelief. "That was two years ago, and your still under punishment?"

"Nope…just with Longbottom." Scorpious confirmed.

"Have I not told you how hard he pushes me in D.A. club?" Al asked as he stopped walking.

"Have you not listened when I told you that you're imagining things?" Rose asked back.

"Okay, okay, okay, enough," Scorpious interrupted. He had a knack of stopping the two cousins from fighting, which was ironic considering a few years back, it had been Al stopping the bickering between Scorpius and Rose. "If Al skips out on Longbottom again, he's parents are going to get an owl." The blonde explained. "And _you_," he turned the red-head. "Have Quidditch practice, do you not?"

"Walk me there?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Of course," he responded.

"Don't forget to clean your teeth after you two have your snog," Al joked as he turned around to walk away again.

"You'd be surprised how well he cleans up," Rose called to his cousin from down the hall.

"I was actually talking to Scor," Al called back to her.

"Oh get out of here!" Rose called, fighting the urge to take out her wand.

Al, with his back stilled turned, waved at the couple - with a smirk on his face, no doubt.

"Sometimes, I swear-"

"Oh, you love him, lady," Scorpious interrupted Rose before she could finish her thought. "You know you love the sod more than you love me."

Rose suddenly stopped right in front of the blonde, causing him to stop in his tracks as well.

"You think so, Malfoy?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, you're family," he said with a smirk as well. "I get it."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, still smiling as she got on her tip-toes to come face to face with the tall blonde. "Well get this…"

Her lips quickly met his, and he did not hesitate to retaliate. She placed a delicate hand on his left cheek and he put his hand around her waist. The Slytherin and Gryffindor weren't always the softest couple to say the least; they'd been known to have a row or two every once and a while. But, they both discreetly decided it was all worth it for moments like this.

So what if their respective houses didn't agree with their relationship? So what if their parents protested at first? So what if they receive constant teasing from Rose's other cousin, James? None of that mattered to them anymore. Only moments like these.

When Scorpius felt that Rose wanted to deepen the kiss, he (very reluctantly) pulled away.

"Erm," he sighed very softly, his warm breath finding its place on Rose's cheek. "Don't you have Quidditch practice now?"

"Oh, they can wait," she responded as she kissed her boyfriend again. However, he once again pulled back.

"For their star chaser?" he said with a small smile. "I think not."

She laughed a small bit, knowing full well that he was right.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really a man," she said with a seductive eyebrow raised.

"Says the same girl who says 'most men are pigs'?" Scorpius asked raising an eyebrow of his own. The redhead chuckled a bit. "Besides, you're going to be tired after your practice. Don't you want your favorite Slytherin giving you a massage afterward? Or would you rather use all of your 'Scorpius Time' now?"

"Scorpius time?" asked Rose fighting back a laugh.

"You know I have things to do," he says jokingly.

"Oh is that right?" she asks, going along with the joke.

"I always keep 'em wanting, lady," he continues. "You know that."

(A/N: Short, I know. But as i said, this chapter is mostly supposed to set the mood of the story to come, and the fun stuff is on the way. Once again, reviews are much much appriciated. Thanks again!!)


	3. I: Ch 2: Romantic Speculations

(A/N: Hi there. I'm back with the third installment. The fourth should be up in two or three days max. I hope you guys enjoy!)

* * *

**The Funeral Bells**

**Chapter 2**

**Romantic Speculations**

* * *

_Attention, all of my worst critics _

_Who were once the best of friends_

_You're all just crows on the power lines_

_I found it difficult in my excitement to keep from floating off_

Rose was an excellent Quidditch player. She learned to love the sport growing up with her father, who was known to pull his daughter out of a class or two to watch their favorite team play - without telling her mum, of course. Some of her fondest memories involved Quidditch games. Whether the entire Potter-Weasley clan would have barbeques before the matches, or whether it would just be her and her father, who would often teach her rules, regulations, and tips of the game.

She will always remember the look on her father's face when she told him she made Gryffindor team as a chaser, as well as the shock of her mother - she never told either of them that she was even trying out.

Al and Scorpius - both big fans of the sport - never showed a particular interest in joining Quidditch. Albus and Scorpius' fathers had both been renowned seekers for Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, so it came as a surprise when both of them decided not to try out. Instead, they showed interest in another club.

Even though this club did not meet on Quidditch practice or match days, the boys still devoted their full attention to it, including meeting up with the professor in charge of the club on off-days, Professor Longbottom.

The D.A. club met up in 3 volumes. 2nd and 3rd years, 4th and 5th years, and 6th and 7th years. However, the 3rd volume on the club proved to be far more intense than the first two.

"I'm sure you can see the drastic change of popularity of this club as of late," Professor Longbottom told the club members just after the meeting began. "It is barely December, and we only have ten 6th years and six 7th years left."

The room stood silent, although some students took a look around to confirm Longbottoms's claim.

"As I said in the beginning of the year," Longbottom continued, with a straight face. "Volume 3 does not tolerate any lagging. We are now dealing with intense dueling techniques that involve your undivided attention. If you miss just one club meeting without a valid excuse, then don't bother coming back."

Professor Longbottom was known in the green house to be somewhat of a softy, so it came to most student's surprise that he ran the D.A. club. Moreover, he chose to teach only in Volume 3, the most intense and unforgiving. (Volume's 1 and 2 are handled by other professors) Although most students didn't understand how Professor Longbottom made a transformation from a nature loving softy to an instructor of drill sergeant caliber, Al and Scorpius had been told enough stories by their parents to understand.

"Now, begin with your guarding exercises for ten minutes," the professor continued. "Afterward, there will be a duel-off."

The 6th and 7th years let out a small cheer just before they paired up with their practice partners. Guarding exercises were something the D.A. club did for ten minutes before their lessons. One student would fire a very small disarming charm, while the other would try to deflect it. It would go back and forth until Professor Longbottom decided it was time for the lessons of the day.

However, that day was different. Once every two or three weeks, the professor would decide that the day was a dueling day. A day were everyone gathered in a circle, two students would stand in the center of the circle, and duel. On a normal day, the professor would teach the club knew tricks, but dueling days are more of a day to review of what you had learned. Moreover, dueling days happened to be very fun for the students.

"She won't stop asking about tomorrow night," spoke Al as he and his (obvious) partner, Scorpius began their exercises.

"Really?" asked Scorpius after successfully deflecting a charm from Al. These exercises had become so habitual they practically became second nature to them. "And what did you tell her?"

"That I had no idea," Al assured his friend.

"Saw right through you, didn't she?" Scorpius wasn't stupid. The couple's one year anniversary was tomorrow, and there wasn't a shot in hell that Scorpius _wouldn't _tell his best friend what his plans were for his girlfriend. Besides… "Lying to us was never a specialty of yours."

"Don't worry," Al assured. "She doesn't know anything."

"Good."

They went on with their exercises for a minute or two before Al broke the silence once again.

"So everything's set up?" The raven-haired boy asked the blonde. "You were able to get a table up to the bell tower?"

The Hogsmede Bell tower. Rose - being a sucker for views - loved visiting the bell tower with Scorpius. It had become their own little place to get away. Since it was located in Hogsmede, the couple would get in serious trouble if any of the Hogwarts staff ever found out that they were out of the castle at least once every couple of weeks. However, they were never worried about being caught.

Hogwarts was more than just a castle. It was a fortress. Especially in the late hours of the night, even the most ingenious student in the school couldn't find his or her way out. Luckily for the trio, however, Al "inherited" a certain _map _that revealed all of the secret passageways out of the castle, some of which were unknown even to the most experienced teachers. It wouldn't be so surprising if Headmaster Flitwick was oblivious to some.

"Actually," Scorpius admitted. "I decided to just make dinner reservations at Clark's"

"Clark's!?" Al almost dropped his wand. "You mean the steak house?"

"Yeah," Scorpius responded casually. "Why?"

"Do you have any idea how expensive that is?" Al grew a little annoyed his with friends' casualness.

"I still have some money saved up from my birthday-"

"But you don't need to be blowing it all on dinner!" Al interrupted. "Rose wouldn't mind it-"

"I know," Scorpius interrupted him back. "But Rose has always talked about dressing up nicely. You know, going to a fancy dinner…having a real fancy date."

"She never seemed like the type to me," Al commented.

"She is a girl, you know," Scorpius responded.

"Good thing too. I'd be worried about you if she wasn't."

"Funny," The blonde rolled his eyes.

There was another moment of silence before Al broke it once again.

"So that will be her present?" Al continued to inquire. "The dinner?"

"Well, that's the better half of it."

"Oh lord, there's more?" Now it was Al's turn to roll his eyes. "Maybe we should start dating. I could use some new books."

"You're not my type."

There was another moment of silence.

"Well?" Al continued once more. "Tell me! What's the other gift?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Scorpius asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Oh no," Al sighed as he lowered his wand. "It's not going to be some kind of mushy, gushy, sentimental thing, is it?"

"And you wonder why you're still single?"

"Fine." The blonde seemed to hit a soft spot. "I won't laugh. What is it?"

Scorpius lowered his wand as well and signaled Al to come closer. Al approached him as the rest of the students continued with the guarding exercises. After making sure no one was looking, Scorpius pulled out a small box in his inner robe pocket and opened it.

"A necklace?" asked Al.

In the box was a neck-length lace made out of pure silver. On the lace was a small pendant. The pendant was made out of some kind of a dark red gem - possibly a ruby - with an inscription of a small bird. On the left side of the pendant, the gem seemed a little cracked and jagged.

"I got it from my mother a while ago," explained the blonde Slytherin. "She told me to give it to the woman I love."

"It seems like it's broken in half," Al commented upon noticing the cracked piece of ruby.

Without a word, Scorpius reached into his white uniform shirt and pulled out a necklace of his own. It looked exactly the same as the one he planed on giving to Rose, only this lace was gold and the cracking on the gem was on the opposite side.

"My mother is a fan of these keepsakes," the blonde explained. "She says, when a man and a woman who truly love each other wear these, their souls will be bound together. Even if one of the two dies, their souls well always be as one."

Scorpius put his half of the pendant underneath his shirt again.

"And you truly believe that?" Al asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah," Scorpius admitted, "I don't even think my mother truly believes in it. She's one of those hopeless romantics, you know?"

"And how did she get paired up with your father?" Al asked with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"A good question," Scorpius responded just after laughing at the question. "…that I don't have the answer to."

"Hey, you two!" The two Slytherins froze in their tracks upon hearing the sound of Professor Longbottom's voice. "Is there a reason you two aren't practicing?" The boys were about to answer him, but the professor didn't give them a chance. "No matter," he continued. "Everyone line up! We'll start the sparring."

Every student in the room rushed into a circle leaving Professor Longbottom in the middle. Each of them waiting anxiously, wondering who would be chosen first. Actually, everyone knew who the first one chosen would be. He'd been the star of the D.A. club since his 3rd year. In fact, he was practically prodigal in the sport.

Every year, the 7th years had a tournament to determine, who among them was the top duelist of the year, resulting in a fake prize, notoriously nicknamed, the 'Longbottom Cup'. However, this year's case was practically a shoe-in; everyone knew who would be this year's winner, since his win-loss record was remarkable.

"Potter," Longbottom shouted. "Front and center."

Everyone knew the professor would call him. Potter had always proven to be the best duelist of his year, as well as the school. The raven-haired headed student had already made his way to the center of the circle, with a smile on his face and casually tightening his red and gold tie.

James Sirius Potter was somewhat of a legend in Hogwarts, and he hadn't even graduated yet. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, one of the best Seekers ever to attend the school since his own father, a real looker according to the ladies, a sense of humor so notorious, his teachers had formerly compared him to the Marauders, and of course, the reigning duelist extraordinaire. "King James" as Al so-often calls him.

"Surprise, eh chaps?" he said as he made himself comfortable in front of a crowd, as usual.

Al rolled his eyes. The second child of the famous Harry Potter spent most of his life tailing his older brother at almost everything they've done. During Al's first four years in school, the two couldn't get along if you paid them a billion Galleons. However, as the two matured, they seemed to begin to tolerate each other, though they were still pretty far away from being close.

"You love this, don't you?" Scorpius asked sarcastically.

"Would you?" Al asked him.

"I find it rather funny," The blonde admitted.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Well, someone has to."

"Try living with him."

"I think I'll pass."

"Malfoy!" exclaimed Longbottom.

Scorpius stiffened.

"You seem to be quite the talker today," The professor continued. "Let's see if you can put you wand were your mouth is."

Professor Longbottom was a great teacher, but even he was slightly in the dark about James' problem with Scorpius. Sure, he was fully aware that most of the Potter's and Weasley's didn't take a great liking to the Malfoy, but his kind - slightly naïve - character didn't allow him see the full picture.

Scorpius was rather close with a certain professor in this school, who also happened to be close to the Potter-Weasley clan. The Slytherin could remember that the said professor had a lot to say about him and his problems.

"_I know James may seem a lil' hostile toward yer,_" Professor Hagrid, the Care for Magical Creatures teacher. "_But I want yer to remember somethin'. He's not a bad lad. Sure, here get's into some trouble here and there, but he's not all bad, and I'll tell ya why. Sure he may be "King James", but his most defying quality is respect. You show him that you're worth it, and he'll give it to yer. I promise."_

* * *

_Sightings of shape shifting_

_Dissolved into the darkness_

_A final opinion is of less value _

_Than an appreciation of and tolerance_

"Could have been worse," Al commented casually as the two made their way to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh yeah?" Scorpius asked his friend, not at all amused. "How? He could have cursed me into oblivion had he wanted to."

"Well, at least he respects you little more," responded Al, much to the shock of Scorpius.

"What!?" The blonde asked in disbelief. "He pummeled me in front of the entire club!"

"But you put up a good fight," insisted Al, who was not telling a lie.

The truth was, James happened to be very impressed with Scorpius' spirit. The two fought fairly and fiercely, not to mention that there were a few instances that Scorpius had the upper hand against "King James".

"He helped you up from the ground, Scorpius," Al reminded Scorpius just after submitting the Slytherin password. "He offered you his hand. He doesn't just do that to anyone."

Al did have a point, Scorpius realized. Although the two have never spoken on good terms, the blonde always knew that James, being good at almost everything he'd ever tried, rarely had a match, and although his arrogance sometimes seemed to get the best of him, he - like his father - always appreciated a challenge.

"Besides," continued Al as he took a set on the common room couch. "We would have never gotten the map if it weren't for him."

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow at that comment.

"Hey," Al began once again. "It's not my fault he could never figure out the password…"

"It's not _just _him…" Scorpius' trailed off just before taking a seat on a very comfortable green chair.

He didn't need to say anymore. Al knew what he was talking about. Needless to say, the Potter-Weasley clan were fairly shocked when they discovered that Rose Weasley began dating a Malfoy, of all people. Although most of the adults of the clan were understanding - minus, of course, Rose's father - most of the younger ones were not.

They all new the story of the Deathly Hollows very well, not to mention the actions of the Malfoy family many years prior to that. They went from a family respected very much by the Wizarding World, to nothing be traitors. Their sins have since been forgiven (Mostly since Draco Malfoy had donated a lot of his time and money to rebuild the Ministry), however the Malfoy name still had an obvious taint to it.

Scorpius didn't want any of that. He loved his father. He loved his mother. His grandparents frightened him. But he has decided a long time ago that he didn't want the Malfoy name barring him anymore, especially when it came to Rose. Al knew that already, though the two never actually talked about it.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Scorpius didn't respond verbally. He just gave him a slight nod.

"You're a git."

(A/N: Next chapter: the real "fun" begins)


	4. I: Ch 3: Tale Of Terror

_(_**A/N: **Hi. Here is the next chapter of the first act. And yes, the _Passages _before each part of Act I is from "Bone Palace Ballet" by Chiodos. Before I finish the story I will correctfully site which passage from from which song. Music has always been a big inspiration. Anyways, here is number 3. Enjoy!)

* * *

**The Funeral Bells**

**Chapter 3**

**This Tale of Terror**

* * *

_Listen up, sweetie_

_We all know that you're a beautiful girl in this horrible world_

_In this suggestion of horror_

_The portraits on the walls.._

_.Look at their eyes, they always seem to follow me_

As one of the best Chasers in the entire school, Rose took Quidditch very seriously. Although she- very surprisingly - had not become captain of the team of her sixth year, she was more or less a shoe in for the next. She always brought intensity and extreme focus when her broom made its presence known on the pitch, even more-so then her father before her.

However, that day was different. Although Rose's game hardly suffered, her mind was not entirely at the Quidditch pitch.

One year ago that night, Rose and Scorpius became a couple. Since then, the two had gone through many trails and tribulations involving each of their families, each of their friends, and each of their respective houses. However, the good times out-weighed the bad astronomically, and that was enough for the both of them.

However, her thoughts on the Quidditch pitch were not all good ones. She had not seen Scorpius at all that day. It was almost as if the young Slytherin was trying to avoid her, since the only class the two had together - potions - did not meet until tomorrow afternoon. She had seen Al, and he had told her with a very convincing tone not to worry.

He told her tonight was going to be a good night. But still, she couldn't help but feel somewhat worried. No matter what the subject was, being in the dark about anything was never very pleasing.

Practice let off a little bit late, which is not entirely uncommon. When she and the other five female players returned to the locker room, Rose noticed something taped to her locker. It was a small box and piece of parchment.

She could here the other girls swooning. They knew what day it was, as well.

"Okay, knock it off," Rose told the other girls.

"Not much of a gentleman, this Slytherin is?" asked Sarah Libman, the blonde second-string beater. "Sneaking into the girl's locker room to give you a gift."

"I think it's romantic," spoke up Stacey Winkler, one of the other beaters. "You're just trying to find an excuse to hate another Slytherin."

"That's enough," Rose told the two girls. "He is my boyfriend, you know."

"Well, open it, then!" shouted another girl from behind.

Before she went for the box, she detached the parchment from the box.

_This is just a small taste of things to come. _

_Meet me at the usual place. _

_9:00 _

_Dress formally._

_- S_

She froze for a minute, just before reading the note out loud. The rest of the girls giggled in amusement, except for Sarah who just rolled her eyes.

"Well?" asked one of the girls. "Open it!"

They all muttered in agreement as Rose remained silent. She slowly opened the box and found a piece of jewelry. She feasted her eyes on a neck-length lace made out of pure silver. On the lace was a small pendant. The pendant was made out of some kind of a dark red gem - possibly a ruby - with an inscription of a small bird. On the left side of the pendant, the gem seemed a little cracked and jagged.

"What is it?" asked one of the girls.

"It's beautiful!"

"It's ripped."

The girls continued to speak amongst one other without Rose's attention. She stared at the piece of jewelry she just received and decided it was beautiful. Without wasting a single moment, she put on the necklace and rushed to the mirror. She did not know what Scorpius had in store for her tonight, but she was convinced that it would be a night to remember.

* * *

_Out of tune this tale of terror_

_The solemn tolling of the funeral bells_

_I want to know what's going on in that _

_Pretty little head of yours_

_Where everyday's a Bone Palace Ballet_

As the hour of 8:00 rolled around, Scorpius found himself waiting impatiently.

He had no one to blame but himself. He was the one to show an hour early. It was not easy, however. Sneaking out of the castle when everyone was asleep was hard enough, even with the _map_. This time, he snuck out when everyone was awake _without _the _map_. He decided it was best to leave it with Rose, so she would have an easier time.

He wished he had mirror, though he did not need one. His normally-shaggy blonde hair was now slicked back to match the clothing he was wearing. Black dress robes, white shirt, golden cufflinks, Slytherin tie - he had no other - and nice black shoes he had never wore before. He feared he would have blisters on his feet before the night ended.

The reservations for the restaurant were for 9:30, giving them plenty of time to do whatever they feel like, assuming she showed up on time.

"You're early," said a voice from behind. Scorpius' eyes widened after he turned around, not at all realizing the voice didn't belong to the girl he was expecting.

She wasn't dressed formally. She wore a dark skirt that ended at her shins. Black dress boots. Her black shirt did not leave much to the imagination. The material began just above her belly button - making her flat stomach very visible - and ended to show a goods portion of her chest. No sleeves. Black armbands. Black nails.

Her skin wasn't tanned or freckled. It was a milky white…almost pale. It was as if she had not seen the light of day in years.

Her hair was not red. It was a very dark brown.

Scorpius felt as if he wasn't even looking at a person. Just a black and white

"That's a first for-"

"Who are you!?"

He interrupted her. He was not interested in anything going wrong tonight, although he had no idea who she was. He slowly put his hand in his in his robe, gripping the handle of his wand.

"Who am I?" She spoke with a raised eyebrow. Her tone almost flirtatious. "You don't know a Slytherin when you see one?"

"Slytherin? What are you…" He concentrated on her face, not noticing the she took a slow step closer. Suddenly, he had realized who he was speaking to. "Faye?" He almost whispered the name "Faye Sofer?"

"You remember my name," She spoke with a smirk as she continued to close the distance between her and the blonde. "I'm flattered."

"Remember your name?" Scorpius let go of his wand**.** "Your name and face have been on the front page of the Prophet for ages! You vanished without a trace almost 2 years ago!"

Scorpius remembered the tone of the castle on that day two years ago. It was after a trip to Hogsmede. Everyone was accounted for on the way home, except for Faye Sofer. Every other trip to Hogsmede that year was cancelled because of that. Scorpius was just 14 years old then, but she was 16. In fact, she still looked as she did when she went missing.

"Well," she continued as she walked even closer to the blonde Slytherin. "Who's counting?"

"Everyone was worried sick-"

"So I've heard…"

"We need to get you back to the castle right now."

Scorpius walked passed her and headed for the door, hoping that she'd follow close. If this meant that the night with Rose was ruined, he decided it had to be done. Her parents and the school would be happy to know that she's safe and sound.

"Wait, wait, wait, darling," she spoke softly as she grabbed Scorpius wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He slowly turned to face her. "What's your hurry?"

"I'm, um," He paused upon realizing that she did not yet let go. Also, her grip was somewhat stronger than he had imagined it could be. "I'm sure your parents will want you to know that you're safe."

"I think my safety is not an issue," She pulled his wrist - with considerable force - until the two were face to face. "Look. Not a scratch on me."

He was considerably taller than her - he stood at 6 feet while she might have been 5'5. She moved even closer to him, leaving almost no distance between the two.

"Yes, well," he took a step back attempting to create space between the two. "Still, we need to take you back."

"What's the hurry?" She forcefully pulled him closer to her, her barely-covered chest now touching his dress robes. "I'm sure we can have loads of fun here."

"Um, listen," he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her in her tracks. A shiver rushed down his spine: he felt as if he was touching ice. "You've been away for quite a while. You're scared…quite possibly confused-"

"What?" she asked flirtatiously as she took a step back, freeing him of her grasp. "My hair not red enough for you?"

He stared at her with wide eyes, trying his hardest not to swallow his tongue.

"Come on, Malfoy," her tone become more flirtatious as she once again closed their distance. "I've seen you and her in here at least once a week. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you kiss her," she pressed her body onto his. "They way you feel her…"

"That's quite enough!" He took a few steps back until his back was against the wall, just before she took him by the shirt and pushed him violent, yet somewhat passionately. "Get off!"

He shoved her fiercely, although it only made her back up a few steps. He quickly reached inside his robe and pulled out his wand. He did not know what was going on or what had happened to her, but he did not feel safe.

"Oh please, Scorpius," she said as her voice remained flirtatious. "Lower your wand."

"I don't know what's happened to you," he spoke in a strong voice, although he was slightly frightened. "But don't come a step closer."

"Why?" She defied him. She slowly moved closer to him yet again. "I know you're not afraid of a little…_attention_." He kept his wand pointed to her, with an incantation in his head. "I've seen you while you two were _having fun_. Although I'm quite surprised you two had never shagged in here-"

"Stop it."

"-But then I could still smell the purity in both of you. It seems that no one else your ge holds out anymore-"

"Shut up."

"-But why you two never have is beyond me. I can see how you are when you are together.

"Shut up!"

"The look in your eyes. The pleasure on your face. The bulge in your pan-"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

It was a powerful blast; powerful enough to send Faye across the room. A loud _bang _echoed through the tower as her back planted itself intensely against the wall, followed by her landing face first to the floor.

She was motionless.

What had he done? He let his anger get the best of him

Scorpius immediately felt extreme regret, yet he didn't rush to her side. He didn't intend for the blast to be that powerful, yet he still remained cautious. He slowly moved closer to her, still not quite sure what had happened to her to make her so devious.

Right when he was no less then two feet away from her, a face shot up from the ground.

_A _face. Not _her _face.

Her face was pretty. Deep brown eyes. Smooth face. This was a different face.

Her eyes were no longer brown. They were gold. Her face was no longer smooth. It was rough and demon-like. Her teeth were no longer white. They were rotted and sharp, complete with two fangs running longer then the rest.

Scorpius froze in fear.

"A bit rough, huh?" She said softly as her tongue slowly massaged her left fang. "That's good."

"You…" He chokes out as he raises his wand, pointing it back towards her. "What _are _you!?"

Quicker than he could think, a strong hand grabbed Scorpius by the leg and pulled him with a force he did not expect. He lost grip of his wand as he fell to the floor. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and gripped his blonde hair with her right hand, pulling his head to the side.

He tried to struggle, but it was no use: the fragile looking girl was suddenly demonstrating intense strength. The arm wrapped around his neck was cold; very cold, as if she were nothing but a corpse. Her mouth was close to his face, yet it felt as if she had no breath.

"Oh you'll know, my darling," She said softly, just before running her tongue up the side of Scorpius' neck.

His body shivered violently. Her tongue was even colder than her arm. It felt as if she had run an ice cube up his neck.

"You'll know very soon…"

Scorpius' eyes widened just he felt something pierce his neck. He felt his body warmth pour through his body quicker then a high powered vacuum. He waved his arms trying to do something, anything to get free of the torture. However, the more blood he lost…the more blood Faye consumed…the slower his movements became.

Faye lifted her face from the blonde's neck. She ran her tongue across her lips, catching every last drop of blood that might have not made it into her mouth. She watched in amusement as crimson red continued to seep out of his neck. It took every ounce of energy she had not to return to her feast.

After noticing that the boy was still struggling, she felt his pulse.

It was very weak. He didn't have much time left.

"You got aggression…" She whispered just before she lifted her own left arm and bit it, causing it to bleed strongly. "…and spirit. Maybe this _was _a good idea…"

She grabbed the half-dead boy by the hair ands shoved his mouth into her bleeding arm.

After a few second, she could feel that he had taken a sip. It was done.

She ran her bloody hand through his platinum-blonde hair - just as if a mother were comforting a child - as she once again began to feast on his blood. His breath was diminishing. His eyes were rolling into the back on his head. His pulse began to slow down.

Slower.

Slower.

Slower.

Gone.


	5. I: Ch 4: Worlds Are Ruined

(**A/N**: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. School started, so that plus work made it hell. Okay, Here's the next one, expect the next one out in 3 days. This time I mean it. Enjoy!)

* * *

**The Funeral Bells**

**Chapter 4**

**Worlds Are Ruined**

* * *

_My eyes are glistening with the ghosts of my past_

_The memories that we once had_

_Now that you've turned the world against me_

_I'm only trying to win them back_

He woke covered in cold sweat and gasping for air, which was not entirely uncommon. He dreamt again. Dreamt about that night 2 years ago. The night he was told that his mentor, Charles Kunsler, was a neo-Death Eater. The night he was asked to kill his best friend.

Yes, he had no intention of joining those group of those evil "blood purist". Yes, he had successfully plotted against them - acting as a double agent of sorts. Yes, he turned his back on Kunsler's way of thinking as soon as he realized he worshipped the fallen dark lord. But still, being there in that room, being surrounded by people engulfed in the same darkness his father swore to fight, and being asked to kill his best friend is not something he could easily shake off. It's been two years, but those dreams made it seem like two minutes.

Al wiped the sweat off his face as the light of a new day shines through his window as he turned to the bed not too far from where he was. He was somewhat shocked to realize it was empty.

He smirked to himself.

They better have not done something that they'll later regret, he thought.

There was no point in him falling back asleep; breakfast would start in another hour.

* * *

_With my eyes sewn shut_

_To shut down and bathe in these words about me_

_And now you're standing alone with your eyes to the sun_

_Worlds are ruined this way_

_And we've all been there time and time again_

He ate alone for a few minutes at the Slytherin table. Normally he would have been joined by his two best friends - which usually causes a disagreement on which table to sit at - but they are both most peculiarly absent. Every minute or two he'd gaze around the dining hall looking for a blonde and red head side by side.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a red head, then quickly shook it off upon realizing that it was just a Hufflepuff girl he was not familiar with.

In all honesty, Al wasn't quite sure what to make about this. Up until now, Rose and Scorpius always had an somewhat-innocent relationship. They weren't like those couples who are all over each other in the hallways of the school. They never rushed away from Al or anyone else just because they had an 'urge to be alone'. They were pleasant couple to be around, although certain people from their respective houses - not to mention certain members of the Potter-Weasley family - didn't think so.

And all of this was mostly because they two have never taken _that next step _in their relationship yet. And quite frankly, Al was nervous that last night, they had.

He knew that it was none of his business and that he shouldn't worry about it. However, he knew (_not _through experience) that sex has the power to change everything, especially within relationships. He's seen it happen to certain members of his own family, and if that last night had been _the night_, Al couldn't help but wonder how this could change things…

Suddenly, another red head caught his eye heading out of the dining hall. Shoulder length. Gryffindor robes. It was Rose.

Al quickly got up from his seat a speedily approached her. He did not see Scorpius at her side. Perhaps he was still asleep, wherever that may be.

"Have fun last night?" Al asked his cousin in a very silly matter.

The look she gave him cut up his words and shoved them back down his throat, which took Al back a bit. She didn't make a sound. She simply walked away.

"Wait, Rose!" He called for her dumbfounded.

Once again, she didn't respond. She just increased her pace away from her cousin.

"Rose!" he called once again as he quickly tried to catch up to her.

She continued to increase her pace.

"Hey!" he said as he finally caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Let go of me," she said as she tried to shake off his grip.

"What happened!?" he asked sounding slightly nervous. "Where's Scorpius?"

"Like I would know?" she asked him. He knows that look on her face. She was furious.

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting slightly annoyed. "What happened?"

"He stood me up last night," she spat at him spitefully.

Al didn't speak right away. In fact, he wasn't even sure he had heard her right.

"What?" Was the first thing he could think of to say. "Impossible!"

She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Apparently not," she said with a roll of her eyes as she turned away from her cousin.

"Rose, wait!" He called to her once more.

Before he could grab her again, she quickly turns to face him.

"When you see him," she began with a mixture of sadness and fury in her voice. "Tell him not to bother coming to find me."

"Rose, he wasn't in his bed," he said quickly so she couldn't turn away from him.

She didn't skip a beat with her response.

"Well, maybe he crawled into a cave like the rest of the monsters out there."

She turned away again, but this time she ran.

"Rose!" He yelled once again, but this time she didn't turn around.

Al decided that for now, it would be pointless to chase after her. Although Rose was practically a natural-born genius, she wasn't exactly logical when she was upset. Besides, too many thoughts were running through his head, he didn't know which one to address first.

First and foremost, Scorpius standing Rose up is just something that doesn't happen, especially now. Scorpius is head over heels for this girl - Al would know, since he pokes fun at him about it constantly.

Second of all, he was not in his bed this morning, and Scorpius was never known to wake up before sunrise. (Al isn't even sure if Scorpius knows that the hour of 5 am actually existed)

"She's been like that all morning," came a small female voice from behind Al. He did not need to turn around to know who it was. "I said hi to her this morning in the common room and she just stormed right past me! She's not even talking to our teammates."

Al turned around to face a different red-headed girl. However, she was considerably shorter than Rose, not to mention two years younger.

"Did Malfoy do something?" asked the red-head donning Gryffindor robes.

14 year-old Lilly Potter - bless her soul - was probably the only other child of the Potter-Weasley family who had absolutely no problem with Scorpius, even though most of the children of the family tried to change her mind. Lily's logic is simple: "He seems nice", "he didn't do anything wrong", and most famously, "it's just a last name". At first glance, no one would ever consider that she is one of the most fierce Quidditch players of her year.

"I'm not entirely sure," Al responded to his sister's question. "But it's best not to think about it. It's none of our business, you know."

He tells himself that every time his two best friends have a row, however he always went back to the conclusion that he can no longer imagine a life in Hogwarts without being a third wheel.

* * *

_That heaven and earth may strike their sounds together_

_Worlds are ruined this way_

_And we've all been there time and time again_

He had not spoke to his cousin for some time after that. As the day went on, Al found it hard to concentrate in school that day: without a single word, Scorpius Malfoy had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

All throughout the day, Al had looked in all of the obvious places Scorpius would be while in between classes. Not in class. Not in the Slytherin common room. Not in the green house. Not in the mess hall. Not in the D.A. Club practice room.

On any other day, Al wouldn't worry nearly as much. So what if Scorpius disappeared for a little bit? It's not like Al has never done it before himself. But he disappeared on the night of his anniversary. Sure, Al supposed that Scorpius getting cold feet on a very important night might have been a possibility, but even if that was the case, then Scorpius would not have just let Rose wait there for him, not to mention stay out from the castle all night and day.

Al checked his watch as he stood near the locker rooms of the Quidditch pitch.

3:58

The Gryffindor team will be starting their practice very shortly, and Al decided that this was the only way to get Rose to speak to him. She had been avoiding him all day, which annoyed Al considerably. He decided that he had enough playing hide and seek with her. He had decided that something serious must have happened to his friend. _Their _friend.

Soon enough, he saw over a dozen people - all wearing Gryffindor Quidditch uniform - exit the locker rooms in unison. He saw his older brother, captain and star player seeker of the team right next to Cousin Louis, the fairly intimidating beater. He also saw his younger sister, the miracle chaser that has been getting a massive amounts of attention in those recent weeks.

But his full attention was on Rose and the look on her face when she saw the boy wearing black pants, white shirt, green tie, and a grey sweater vest. He didn't care how unwilling she was to listen to him right now. Al needed to get through to her.

"Can we speak?" he asked simply when the two became face to face, surrounded by other Gryffindors - including members of his family.

"Can this wait?" she asked, although she quickly walked passed him before he could give an answer.

"No," he said firmly as he placed a stiff hand on her shoulder, blocking her from moving another step. "It can't."

She gave him a look that could slay a hundred men. He didn't care. He gave her the same glare right back, letting his brilliant green eyes do the talking.

"James," Rose called to her team captain, making Al feel at ease. "Can I have a moment?"

James Potter glanced at his younger brother.. As the proud captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, he didn't like when one of his players took time off Quidditch practice for any reason. At any other moment, he would have told his players that whatever it is can wait until after practice. However - although he and his brother rarely see eye-to-eye - James knew that Al wouldn't have needed to speak to her so badly at this moment unless he had a good reason.

"Five minutes," James said swiftly as he and the rest of his team continued walking pass the two, complete with peculiar looks coming from both Louis and Lily.

Rose didn't have to tell him to hurry with whatever he wanted to say…her look said it all.

"Rose, Scorpius-"

"Albus, I don't want to deal with this right now." She called him Albus. She was very upset. "I got practice now, I got a million papers to write, and I'm still not in the mood to speak to him."

Al wanted to smile at the irony. She thinks I've come to apologize for him. It's not very surprising, since the blonde tends to ask his best friend to tell Rose how bad he feels about whatever row they just had. Moreover, it would seem like everything he had told her earlier that morning flew right over her head. Also not very surprising; Rose tends to get that way when she's upset.

"He's missing, Rose," he says quickly before she could find another excuse to leave. "He wasn't in his bed this morning. He wasn't at breakfast or lunch. We have 3 classes together today, and he wasn't in any of them. Not even Care for Magical Creatures."

She didn't respond, and Al knew why. They both knew that he made a good point, and now they both knew that something must have happened. Something not good.

"Listen, I know your angry about last night," Al continued to speak as Rose opted not to. "But I'm beginning to think that not making a reservation to Clark's with a girl he just gave a very nice piece of jewelry to might not have been his intention."

She paused once more. She placed her hand right about her neckline, touching the pendant he gave her. She had almost forgotten about it. She had been so enraged about Scorpius (assumingly) standing her up that she didn't even remember she was wearing it. Then, something else pierced her mind.

"Did you say Clark's?" she asked with a very noticeable change in her voice.

"The very same," he answered her without skipping a beat.

She softly bit her lower lip and focused her eyes downward in thought. Al did not to say anymore; he just hoped that was enough to get through to her.

All of the evidence was right in front of Rose, clear as day. She always knew Scorpius

wouldn't skip their anniversary for anything; and even if he did, he would have been on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness before breakfast. The two cousins now both shared the feeling that something is differently wrong, and they couldn't call themselves friends - let alone girlfriend - if they did not do something about it.

"Should we tell the teachers?" she asked, displaying a very worried look in her blue eyes.

"I'd rather not," Al said after taking a quick second to think about it. "Not yet, anyway. I say we investigate ourselves first. For all we know, it might be nothing."

"Rosie!" called James from a distance. "It's been 6 minutes now!"

"One more moment!" she called back, just before focusing her attention back on to her cousin. "Well, then? What do you suggest?"

"You practice Quidditch," Al began. "And then we go to dinner. If he still doesn't show up…" he trailed off for a second in deep thought. "I say we go check the bell tower. He left an hour earlier than you did…something might have happened there."

"Now I'm supposed to play Quidditch…" she whispered to herself under her breath. How could she possibly play knowing that her boyfriend had gone missing? Not to mention the fact that she now felt guilty for blaming him so harshly.

"Rosie!"

"I'm coming!" She called back loudly as she began to walk towards her teammates. "Okay, we'll leave once the castle falls asleep."

"You have _the map_?" he asked quickly.

"In my room," she quickly responded as she went off to practice…or at least attempt to practice.

(**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed. More ocming very soon! I feed off your feeback, so please please Review!)


	6. I: Ch 5: In Ten Cities

(**A/N**: Hi. Here's the next one. I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

**The Funeral Bells**

**Chapter 5**

**In Ten Cities**

* * *

_I think it's every time I walk into a room_

_A silence so sudden that I seem to hear it_

_Smiles turn to frowns_

_Tell me _

_How long could you hang on to a word?_

Dinner was quiet. Not the good kind of quiet you strive for after 4 long classes and writing pieces of parchment longer than the dinning room tables. Not the silence you pray for after being yelled at by a prefect or teacher for sneaking around the castle in the late hours of the night. Not the peace you wish for after a grueling Quidditch practice or after taking a beating in D.A. club.

They wanted to speak. They wanted things to be the way they always were. They wanted Rose to brag about some miraculous save she made in Quidditch. They wanted Al to talk about some dark magic creature or ritual. But most of all, they wanted Scorpius to show up with one of his goofy smiles.

They wanted him to tell them about some exciting new things he learned in Care for Magical Creatures. Rose wouldn't even mind it if he and Al were talking about some new trick they learned in D.A. club. Al wouldn't mind it if he and Rose were being all lovey-dovey with each other.

But it never happened. Scorpius never showed up and the two cousins hardly said a word to each other during dinner; which resulted in them sneaking out of the castle to inspect the bell tower.

They spoke a little on the way there; mostly just whenever they say a teacher or prefect approaching on _the map_. However, there was barely a whisper between the two as they made there way up the long stairs.

Al never liked climbing the tower, but Rose - being in a bit better shape than her cousin - always found it to be well worth it for the view. However, this time, of course, her visit to the tower wasn't under healthy circumstance.

The two paused for a minute when they got to the top floor room. Al went over to the candle holder and used his wand to turn it on, which never really gave much light to begin with.

"_Lumos_" chanted Al, causing a light to shine at the tip of his wand.

Rose followed in his example and created a Lumos of her own.

"So," began Rose as the both of them inspected the room. "What exactly are we looking for"

"Can't be sure," Al admitted. "Anything I guess."

That wasn't much help, Rose decided. As far as she was concerned, nothing looked out of the ordinary at first glance, though if she told Al that, he would just tell her that it didn't matter. He would have said that just because something looks undisturbed doesn't mean that something didn't happen. He would have been right, but Rose was never much of a detective. She has always been a take-action sort of girl.

She focused her attention first on the couch that Scorpius and Al carried up here when they first discovered the place. Before Rose and Scorpius became an official couple, the two Slytherins would come up here every once and a while and do whatever boys do with some butterbeer and time to kill. Once Rose and Scorpius got together, Al stopped going as often as he used to, and the couch became a place for the couple to have some alone time.

After she realize that she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, the red-head couldn't help but feel somewhat hostile towards her missing boyfriend. Of course she shouldn't have been mad at him, but why would he just disappear without a trace? Even though the last thing Rose wanted was for her to find something that told her Scorpius was in some kind of struggle, she supposed that it was better than finding nothing at all.

Al's luck wasn't much better. He hasn't been up in the tower all year, so many things could have changed last time he visited; especially since that no one else really visits this room due to the fact that it has no real use.

_Crunch_

Al paused for a second as he realized that he stepped on something. He lifted his shoe up and realized it was a few rocks…or perhaps debris. He took a look upward to find out where the debris came from, but something on the wall caught his attention.

"Hey, Rose," Al called to his cousin. "Come here for a second."

It wasn't long before she was it his side.

"Do these look familiar to you?" he said pointing to the small cracks at the wall.

"How do you mean?" she asked since she felt like she as just staring at the wall.

"The cracks, there," he continued. "Where they always there?"

"I don't pay attention to the architecture every time I come up here, Al," Rose commented as she focused her attention away form the wall. "They've probably been there forever."

"I don't think so," Al responded. "Look," he said as he lifted his foot and pointed in laminated wand downward. "There debris all over the-"

Al stopped speaking suddenly.

"Debris?" asked Rose. "That could have been from-"

She stopped speaking as well upon realized that Al wasn't listening to her. He continued to stare at the floor with a face of disbelief.

"Al?" she asked as she too looked towards the floor. "Whats…"

She trailed off as Al slowly lower himself into a crouch position. He kept staring that the floor with his light close to it. Rose wanted to ask what was wrong, but Al started shoveling away debris until nothing was left to stare at expect for the cold hard floor.

"It's just the floor," Rose spoke. "There's nothing on-"

"Blood," Albus interrupted her.

Her stomach dropped upon hearing that cryptic word. She stared at the floor a little closer. There was a very small puddle of discoloration, but it didn't look red; just a dark brown.

"Al," she said followed by a nervous laugh. "That could be anything,"

"It's blood," he shot back at her as he continued to study the floor.

There was a silence between the two. All placed his right index and middle finger over the dried up puddle. Rose felt her heart beating fast, praying that Al will soon say he was wrong. He didn't, he just continued observing.

"How could you be sure?" she finally broke the silence.

"This is exactly what blood looks like after it's dried up," He told her as he stood tall once again with his attention still to the floor. "Honestly, what else could it be?"

Rose didn't have an answer, although she desperately wanted one. This place had no indoor pluming so it couldn't have been a leak. Any drink that could have been spilled would have been over by the couch, and even so, it wouldn't have dried up into that color. Rose's calmness was running at a low…she was slowly reaching towards a panicked state.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Al continued, though Rose would have much preferred for him to shut up.

"Are you saying he's-"

"No," Al interrupted her. He didn't want to hear those words from her. "It's blood, but not that much…"

He trailed off, much to Rose's wishes. There was nothing left to say. The two both stared at the dried-up puddle of - what appears to be - blood as cryptic and frightening thoughts run through their heads.

As descendants of the heroes of the _Second War_, they've always felt as if that nothing could touch them. They're parents were warriors, as were many other family and friends of theirs. The thought of anything happening to them or their friends was simply never and issue. Now, that childish, yet comforting feeling that the two cousins always had about being invincible have blown away with the howling wind.

"We should go to the teachers," Rose finally spoke with a shiver.

"Yeah…" Albus exhaled.

* * *

_Or maybe it's all eyes on him_

_The eyes that are just begging me for more_

_This is gone and I can see it_

_Your head is full of words_

_And how long can you hang on to a word?_

"_D…da….da da…"_

"_That's my little Scorpius."_

"_What House were you in?"_

"_Slytherin is in the blood of a Malfoy."_

"_Harry Potter…saved our lives."_

"_Make sure to keep warm…I'll miss you…"_

"_I'm Scorpius."_

"_That's a funny name."_

"_Funnier than Albus?"_

"_Their called unicorns, and their blood has the power to…"_

"_What's her problem?"_

"_I'm a Malfoy."_

"…_would you ever ride one of those…?"_

"_Al, I don't like this Kunsler guy…"_

"_I like this place…although it is a little cryptic."_

"_In a duel, a stunning charm could be your best friend…"_

"_Wand at the ready, Severus."_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_You're blood is just as dirty as any mud blood!"_

"_The sins of our fathers have not been erased…but we must do our best to put them behind us…"_

"_You two have been getting very friendly lately…"_

"_Don't spill the bloody butterbeer!"_

"_Avada Kedavra must never be used."_

"_You two were snogging!?"_

"_I will not tolerate this behavior, Malfoy!"_

"_Where do you two plan on going?"_

"_Keep your hands off my cousin!"_

"_I love you."_

They say your life flashes before you're eyes before you die.

Not after.

His eyes shot open he felt they would leap out of his skull. The light is so bright that it hurts his head. It was as if he had never opened them before. He quickly sat up on top of a hard, cold table. He was still wearing the same thing as he was before he passed out, minus the robe.

Suddenly, Scorpius realized something.

He wasn't breathing.

He gasped for air desperately. He felt the air go into his mouth, through his throat, and into his lungs, but his body was getting no satisfaction from it. He tries to inhale once more, and again, and again. Nothing.

His lungs were working, but he still couldn't breathe. He tries to take a giant inhale once more, but nothing happens.

He stops trying to breathe altogether, praying that whatever was happening to him would stop. Suddenly, he felt comfortable. He felt as if whatever he was suffering from just a few seconds ago left his body with his last exhaled.

He wasn't breathing, and it made him comfortable.

He sniffed. He smelled something. Something that smelled totally familiar yet completely strange. He looked to his surroundings rapidly, like a dog in search of a peculiar scent. His nose quickly lead to a figure in the dark. The last figure he saw before he was attacked.

"My darling," she spoke with an excited yet grim tone.

Scorpius tense his muscles upon hear her voice.

"Did you have sweet dreams?"

He quickly shuffled himself off of the table and onto to the floor, slowly walking backward; away from his attacker. He felt different; even more so. His body isn't responding to his commands as well as it should have. His legs were shaking and moving not as quickly as he'd liked. He also felt a giant pain in his head and chest.

"You!" he shouted. He felt his lungs inflate and deflate as he spoke, then stopped once again.

He tripped over something and stumbled to the floor. She heard her chuckle as he crawled backward.

"What have you done to me?" He shouted at her. He felt his lungs inflate and deflate once more. "What have you done!?"

She didn't answer right away. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her subject. She rolled her eyes in a very playful fashion just before answering.

"I know it hurts," she said, ignoring his question. "All births do-"

"What did you do!?"

"I freed you."

She was nonchalant, and that only disturbed and confused him. He sniffed once more, and smelled the same thing he had earlier, only more in numbers. The two were not alone, yet he could not see anybody else.

"Freed me?" he almost whispered as he slowly got back to his feet.

She slowly took a step towards him.

"Stay back!" he yelled at her, causing her to stop in her tracks. She continued to smirk. "What do you mean 'freed me'? What have you done to me!?"

She shrugged casually and Scorpius felt her anger rise. She paced about the room, but did not make a single advancement towards the blonde boy.

"Well, let's see," she continued to speak casually. "I freed you from air. I freed you from your conscious. I freed you from time. I freed you from your soul…"

Scorpius became even more confused. He kept smelling that peculiar scent and checked around the room. Something else was in there, but he still couldn't see it.

"I guess you could say I freed you from life itself…"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "No more games! Where am I? What's wrong with me? Why can't I-"

"Well he is an ungrateful sod, isn't he?"

That voice came from neither Faye nor Scorpius.

Suddenly, more shadows began to appear in the dark room. 5 of them. All wearing cloaks. 4 of them were male, the other a female. Not only did Scorpius recognized none of them, but he also couldn't figure out which one called him and ungrateful sod.

"Now, don't be so harsh, Fitz," spoke the blonde girl, who sported a thick Irish accent. "Don't you remember yourself when you were first sired, boyo?"

_Sired_.

If he hadn't been best friends with Al Potter since 1st year, Scorpius would have no idea what that meant. But he knew. He knew all too well.

Suddenly, the blonde Slytherin began frantically searching his pockets. Upon realized they were all empty, Faye raised her right hand, holding exactly what Scorpius was looking for.

"Looking for this?" she asked, continuing to sound playful and she held his wand by the handle.

He thought his heart skipped a beat, but that was before he realized his heart wasn't beating at all.

"You!" he spoke again.

He noticed 5 of the people in the room were getting some kind of pleasure out of his suffering. However, it was Faye who slowly began approaching Scorpius.

"You turned me.."

She continued to approach him.

"…Into one of…"

She embraced him before he could finish his thought. He buried his head right were her right shoulder met her neck. He wanted to cry at that instant, but he knew he couldn't even do that.

"Shhh…" she whispered into his ear. "You're one of us now."

Although he was very reluctant, he embraced her back. He opened his eyes to see that the other 5 people in the room were smiling. However, their smiles weren't warm or welcoming, they were cold and victorious.

He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to slaughter every single one of them for what they did. He wanted to shoved Faye off of him and curse them all straight to whatever hell those monsters were destined to go to.

But he didn't, for something else cause his attention.

His nose was touched Faye's bare neck, and he couldn't help but admire the smell of her. It wasn't any kind of perfume. It was her skin and what was beneath that caught his nose's attention, and Faye knew it.

She pulled back from him softly until they were face to face.

"You want to eat," she said to him softly. "Don't you?"

He didn't know how to respond to that question. He didn't even think he fully understood it.

She tilted her head to her right, revealing her soft and smooth neck.

"Do it," she whispered.

Somehow, Scorpius knew what to do. He subconsciously decided to let his instincts take over. He felt his face change. He felt his teeth grow. He felt Faye's skin break as he bit into her.

It was cold, which was disappointing since he craved warmth, but he didn't let that stop him. The taste, the texture, everything about it soothed Scorpius' hunger more than a fat steak ever could. The sucked on her neck and forced the blood down his throat, and he never wanted to stop.

He heard a moan come from Faye, yet he was not sure if it was in pleasure or in pain. Or both.

Either way, he didn't care.

He drank, and the others watched smiling.


	7. I: Ch 6: Special Interests

(**A/N**: This is one of my favorite chapters to write. You'll see why. Enjoy!)

* * *

**The Funeral Bells**

**Chapter 6**

**Special Interests**

* * *

_Take back what's mine_

_Just leave me in it_

_And everything I believe in_

_He's shaking _

_She's shaking_

Of all the teachers in all of Hogwarts - including Headmaster Flitwick - Rose and Al could only think of one that they would could trust with this. Of course, they knew as soon as he heard, he would tell the Headmaster and send an owl to the Auror Department immediately. However, they felt that Professor Longbottom will do his best to keep it under wraps.

It was only one day later when the cousins where pulled out of their respective classes and asked to visit the Headmasters office. The two had never really been up there, since they've avoided trouble - except of course of the Neo-Death Eater incident they both were involved in two years ago; they skipped the Headmasters office and went straight to the Auror Department. That was a very interesting visit, seeing as though that the Head of the Auror Department just happened to be Al's father.

They got pass the Gargoyle guarding the door without a fuss. When they entered the office, they were immediately greeted with the presence of Professor Longbottom, Professor Maylow, the head of the Slytherin house, and of course, Professor Flitwick.

"Please, come in," Professor Flitwick asked kindly.

The two entered the office and Al shut the door behind him…that's when they saw him.

He had been hiding himself in the corner of the room, looking at the different portraits and artifacts that decorated the office. When the two saw him, they felt their stomachs drop; he looked almost exactly like Scorpius. The only real difference was that he was slightly taller and his hair was short and slicked back as Scorpius prefers to wear it long and shaggy.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," Professor Flitwick spoke continuing to display his kind voice. "I suppose you've already met Draco Malfoy."

Al and Rose had never formally met him before, though they've seen and heard many stories about him - most of which were unpleasant.

The father of Scorpius didn't say anything. He just nodded his head with greetings, and the cousins returned it.

The look on his face was almost undeterminable. He didn't look mad. He didn't look sad. He sure as hell didn't look happy. It was rather unemotional; almost as if Malfoy didn't have a clue to how to react about his son's sudden disappearance..

"Please, you two," continued the Headmaster. "Have a seat."

The fact that the Headmaster sounded so calm and unworried made the cousins feel uneasy. It was as if everyone in the room knew something that they didn't. Is it possible that they've found him already?

"Now, then," began the Headmaster Flitwick as he took his seat behind his desk. "The Aurors should be arriving any minute, so can I offer you some-"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ah," Flitwick exhaled as he pulled out his wand from seemingly nowhere. "Right on schedule…"

He pointed his wand at the door, which soon slowly opened.

At first, 3 Aurors were visible. An unshaven man with a long ponytailed hair was the first to walk in. He was tall and big; he seems like he could do more damaged with his fists than with his wand. Right behind him as a blonde woman with her hair barely past her ears, followed by another man who had enough scars on him to safely assume that he's been through a lot in his career.

One more walked in soon after. Rose and Al recognized him instantly, for they knew him their whole lives. His long-spiked hair decided to be a dark shade of green today, which is a color he rarely sports. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but they noticed that they were hanging from his collar. Right when he step foot in the office, he gave a wink to the two cousins.

Although they were surprised to see him, they smiled back at him. However, their surprise wasn't even close to peaking. It was the last Auror that came in that brutally shocked the two.

His round glasses were planted on his face, which is utterly common. His hair was a mess - more so than normal. He wore something of a smile on his face, which isn't too uncommon because this particular Auror is known from trying to keep the room as calm as possible. His brilliant green eyes met with Al's, who felt like sinking into his chair upon the sight of him.

"Potter?" spat Draco Malfoy in a tone that was anything but strange to the Head Auror.

The two then focused their eyes on each other. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, for everyone present knew the history between these two wizards. Even though the two haven't said much more than a word to each other in over 20 years, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Well this is quite the surprise," Draco continued to speak as he subtly paced about the office. "I wasn't aware that missing persons caught the eye of the Head of the Auror Department."

Harry Potter didn't answer his former nemesis right away. He just gave him a small smile.

"Well," Harry finally spoke. "I suppose you could say I took a special interest in this one."

"Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick finally spoke. "It is great seeing you again, as well."

Harry gave the Headmaster a small bow.

"But I hope," began the Headmaster once more. "You can appreciate the fact that we'd like to get down to business as soon as possible."

"But of course," Harry said right away. "The Hogsmede Bell Tower is just as it was reported. The substance on the top floor was, in fact, blood."

Al and Rose looked at each other with horrified faces. Draco looked to the floor.

"We took a sample of it and hopefully the department could - quite literally - work their magic to see if we can match it to Scorpius Malfoy. There were no witnesses found to have seen him enter the tower, however there was one witness of a red-haired woman wearing a dress entering."

Rose swallowed hard. All of the attention immediately focused on her, except for Al. He graciously decided to look away.

"Rose," Harry began to address his niece. "You were to meet young Malfoy at the top of the tower, correct?"

She didn't answer right away. She was too busy getting over the fact that all eyes were on her.

"Yes," she responded softly.

"And he did not show up, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you did not notice the blood or anything abnormal at the time?"

"No."

"It was not until the next day, when you and Albus did some investigating of your own until you discovered the blood?"

"Actually," Rose began. "Al discovered the blood."

Her cousin shot her look as if to say: "Thanks for bring me into this".

"Right then," began the Head Auror once again. "We have currently have no evidence pointing that the blood belonged to young Malfoy," He addressed the rest of the room. "And we might not for days. But as of now, we will be doing our very best to find him."

"How do you expect to do that?" Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The cousins still couldn't help but realize how generally unemotional he is. Scorpius have told them both that he's always had a problem dealing with issues emotionally, but this was his son they were talking about!

"Well, since there are currently no suspects," Harry began once again looking Draco straight in the eye. "I will personally be checking through all the Hogsemede residents that are already on record, including ex-cons, former suspects, and…"

He paused for a moment. He looked around the room one more time before focusing back to Draco.

"…With all due respect, anyone who would have any reason to want to hurt you."

Draco showed his first spit of emotion of the night. His eyes widened at Harry's last comment and once again focused his eyes downward. Even though the Malfoy family has - for the most part - cleared their once-tainted name, Draco could still think of at least 10 different people who would like to hurt him off the top of his head in Hogsmede alone.

"And I'm afraid that's we can do for you now," Harry said as he took a few steps closer to his son and niece.

There was another silence that befell the room. Al looked towards Teddy Lupin, who's hair color has now changed to a faint shade of yellow. Very rarely does he change his hair color in the middle of a crowded room. It must have been the atmosphere of the school, which - as a former Hufflepuff - would explain his hair color.

Draco took his focus off the floor once again and gazed at Harry.

"Thank you," he said finally.

Harry didn't respond verbally. He just nodded his head, as did the rest of the Aurors.

"I'll escort you gentlemen out, then," Professor Flitwick stated as he got out of his chair and proceeded towards the Aurors. As he passed Harry, Flitwick gave him a slight nod, and the Head Auror nodded at him back. As a small man, it was a strange sight to see Flitwick next to Aurors; however, Al and Rose both remembered their fathers telling them that Flitwick had a huge role in the Battle for Hogwarts. You can imagine the surprise on the two's faces when they first met him.

Flitwick accompanied 4 Aurors and Draco Malfoy out the office, and the two cousins closely followed.

"Where are you two going?"

The cousins stopped in there tracks right before the threshold. That wasn't the first time the two heard the Head Auror say that. They slowly turned their heads to see Harry take off his cloak and hang it up right next to the Headmasters.

"Sit," he said pointing at the two chairs Rose and Al were previously sitting on.

There was no way to tell if they were in trouble or not, for Harry Potter telling his sons, nieces, or nephews to sit could mean that he has some candy for you, or your grounded for a month. Al and Rose took their respective seats once again as Harry paced about the room.

"Sneaking out of the castle, eh?" He asked smiling. He didn't give the children time to answer. "Rose, when you were younger you had a lot of your mother in you. I can see that that's changed in recent years, hasn't it?"

Rose didn't respond, and Harry didn't expect her too: what he said was true.

"In fact," he continues. "I've noticed Hugo has become the big reader in the family, hasn't he?"

This was true as well. In recent years, Rose and Hugo made a subtle, yet noticeable switch. Her younger brother became quite the reader after his second year in Hogwarts, as Rose began to focus more on Quidditch. None of this was true when they were much younger.

"And you, Albus Severus," he focused his attention to his son.

Albus Severus…only his parents could ever getting away calling him that.

"It's quite impressive, really," Harry complimented, which confused Al. "How do you know about any of the secret passages out of the castle?"

Al's face looked as if he was caught red-handed stealing a cookie from the cookie jar just before dinner.

"Maybe that's just my side of the gene pool," Harry commented, making Al feeling a little at ease. "Or maybe…"

Harry walked up to his hung coat and reached inside. He took out his wand and pointed it at the two children. Rose and Al felt a tingle in their stomachs.

"_Accio Marauder's Map_."

Just like that, a blank piece of parchment flew out of Al's pocket and right into his father's hand.

Al opened his mouth to speak, but his father beat him to it.

"Ah, very interesting," Harry said immediately. "You know, when this went missing," he continued to speak as he unfolded the blank piece of parchment. "I always assumed that it was your brother who swiped it from my study."

Rose and Al looked at glanced at each other for a split second.

"Speaking of which," Harry said as crouched down right were the cousins were sitting. "How about we find out what your brothers are doing? Hm?"

Harry took out his wand and touched it to the piece of parchment.

"_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_."

As expected, lines and words began to form all of the once blank parchment.

This time, Rose tried to speak, but Harry beat her to it.

"Let's see, let's see," He spoke under his breath as he searched the map. "Ah!" he exclaimed finally. "There's your brother, Rosie."

He showed her a portion of that map with stationary footsteps and the name _Hugo Weasley_, among other footsteps and names.

"In the library, I see," he continues as he pulled the map back towards him. "Proves my earlier point, doesn't it? Oh, and Lily's with him!"

He showed the two cousins the map again, which shows a pair of footsteps with the name _Lily Potter _walking towards Hugo and company.

"Never been much of a reader, that one," Harry continued once again as he began to flip through the map. "If she's in the library with Hugo, that must mean she's slipping up in a class."

"Dad, I know we-"

"Ah, there we are!" Harry exclaimed once again as he showed the map to his son and niece.. "James Potter in the Gryffindor common room, not so surprising." He pulled the map towards him once again. "With fellow Quidditch players - including your cousin Louis. Also not surprising."

"Uncle Harry," Rose finally got her word in. "We know what you're doing."

"Really?" The Head Auror asked as he folded the map. "What's that, dear?"

"We know we shouldn't have this," Al spoke in Rose's place. "We know that this thing got us into all this mess. I'm sorry,"

"I am, too," added Rose.

Harry didn't speak right away. With the map still in his hand, began to pace about the room. It always annoyed Al when his father did that…then again, it always annoyed Rose and Scorpius when Al did it.

"You know," Harry began. "A very wise wizard once told me, that the magic is hardly ever to blame for any mishaps. In fact, magic was 100 pure, before any wizard or witch ever tampered with it." He paused for a quick second. "So it's not the amount of power we obtain, it's what we use if for."

Al and Rose glanced at each other once again. Al was almost puzzled, for it didn't seem like they were getting in any trouble. Rose was still slightly nervous.

"Does that sound right to you, Professor?" Harry asked as he turned to a portrait.

It was the biggest portrait in the room. It contained a glamorous background, but the subject appeared larger than life. Dark purple dress robes, wizard hat, long white beard and hair. Half-moon glasses.

"My dear boy," spoke the old wizard in the painting. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"I doubt that," Harry spoke back. "Al, Rose, you haven't spent nearly as much time in this office as James or Teddy have, so I wouldn't be surprised if you never met them." Harry approached the brilliant portrait. "This is Professor Dumbledore."

Al and Rose froze as the man in the painting, whom they just realized was the great Albus Dumbledore. They've heard many stories about - arguably - the greatest wizard in the entire world, but they never thought they could ever meet him…or his portrait, anyway.

"A good pleasure to meet you both," said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "I see a lot of your parents in you."

"Yes," said another - considerably smaller - painting next to Dumbledore "It is a pity, isn't it?"

Harry chuckled at the apparent insult, as if he was expecting it.

"And of course, Professor Snape," Harry continued as he pointed to the painting of a man wearing all black robes and greasy black hair. "25 years on the wall hasn't changed you one bit, hasn't it?"

"I could say the same to you," the painting retorted. "Only you have the up-most pleasure of being alive."

Harry only replied the last comment from Professor Snape's portrait with a smile. He turned his attention back to the two 16 year olds.

"You know," he spoke as he waved the Marauder's Map in front of them. "If I was a teacher here, I'd have no choice but to take this away from you two."

The Rose and Al glanced at each other. They suspected what was coming next.

"_Mischief managed_."

The map quickly turned back to a normal piece of parchment.

"I suppose you're lucky I chose a different career path," Harry stated has held the parchment out for Al to take. "Don't waste it."

Al was shocked, as was his cousin. As he slowly reached out and took the map, he couldn't help but feel huge gratitude towards his father. Al was barely in his third year at Hogwarts when he and his father slowly became estranged.

Even though Harry was interested in the Dark Arts when he was younger, it was mostly because he had constant battles against them. Harry noticed that his son's interest was a little more dangerous, yet every time he tried to confront him about it, he began calling him a hypocrite.

It wasn't until a year later - after the Neo-Death Eater incident - that Harry and his second son started becoming close again. It was a long a difficult road, but their relationship continued to grow.

"Now let's go," Harry said as he escorted the two out of the office. "Get to class, you two," he told them as he closed the doors behind him. "Christmas is in a week, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Dad," Al said as he began to climb down the stares. Rose did not follow.

"Uncle Harry?" Rose said, causing Al to stop in his tracks.

"Yes, dear?" Harry answered back.

"Do you think we'll find him?"

Harry didn't answer right away. Al focused downward in fear of his fathers answer. Harry Potter was never known to tell lie. As Head Auror, he's learned that even though the truth may hurt, the pain of the truth can only help one become stronger. Except, of course, when his wife asks him how she looks.

"Listen, Rosie," began Harry as he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not healthy for me to promise you anything." Rose nerves began to shake. "Except for the fact that I will do everything within my power to make sure we do."

It wasn't the answer she was hoping for, but it still made her smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry," she said just before embracing him.

"My pleasure, pet," he said after the two separated.

Rose quickly caught up to Al and the two proceeded downstairs.

"Oh wait! You two! Wait!"

The two froze upon Harry's request.

"Just one more thing," he said just after they turned around to face him.

He withdrew his wand.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak_."

Nothing happened. The two cousins glanced at each other.

"Accio, what?" asked Al.

"Nothing," Harry sighed. "Get to class."

(**A/N**: Review, please??)


	8. I: Ch 7: The Darker Things Get

(A/N: For those of you who decided to continue on this story, I didn't forget about it. School just got really hellish, but now that I'm on break, I'll be posting much more. I hope you'll enjoy!!)

* * *

**The Funeral Bells**

**Chapter 7**

**The Darker Things Get**

* * *

_You gave it to me through the eyes, hatred_

_Centuries deep and true_

_I was wrong, graceless, and sick_

_All of the things that I had learned had been wasted_

After that day in Professor Flitwick's office, it didn't take long for the word to get out: Scorpius Malfoy was missing, and all of Hogwarts knew about it. For that reason, Al was happy Christmas holiday came when it did; the non-stop questions and condolences - even by a few Gryffindors - was just too much for him to handle. Moreover, that last thing he wanted to do was to concentrate in class or in D.A. club when his best friend had gone missing.

He didn't speak so much at the annual Christmas Eve party at his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's - rather big - house, and he didn't suspect he'll speak much at the annual Christmas day party the next day at his Gran and Grandad's.

As usual, there were two tables in the dining room; the adult table - which consists of everyone in the family who has graduated from school - and the teenager's table. Every so often, Al would glance at Rose - who was sitting across from him - while picking at his Prime Rib roast, knowing well that she didn't feel like having so much fun either.

The two haven't spoken nearly as much as they used to. In fact, Al was beginning to think that the only reason Rose and Al spoke nowadays was because they had a mutual friend in Scorpius. It was never like that before, Al remembered. When they were younger, they were practically best of friends. When was it that they only had things to talk about just because they both knew Scorpius?

"Excuse me," Al heard his Uncle Ron say.

He was going to make a toast. He always made a toast.

"Excuse me," he said once again. Although Al and Rose both heard him, most of the room did not. "OI!" he finally yelled.

"Ron and his speeches," commented Ginny - Al's mother - just before everyone quieted.

"I told you to write them down, Ron," Harry spoke just after his wife. "You don't want a repeat of last year, do you?"

Both tables laughed at Harry's comment.

"Well, just so you know, mate," Ron said to Harry. "I decided to keep it short tonight."

The tables "ooh'ed" and "ahh'ed" over Ron's comment.

"First time for everything, I suppose," commented Bill as he and the adult table lifted up their glasses of wine. The teenaged table lifted up their glasses of juice.

"That's right," Ron spoke once again. "I'm saving the long one for the burrow, tomorrow."

Laughter shrouded the dining room.

"I just want to say," began Ron as he lifted his cup. "Thank you all for coming to our home for the 9th Christmas Even in a row."

"10th, Ron," Hermione softly whispered to her husband, although everyone had heard it.

"10th?" Ron asked his wife indiscreetly. "We've made it to double digits? Really?"

"Maybe they should ad Math class or two in Hogwarts, eh?" asked Fred with his trademark grin on his face.

"No matter," Ron continued ignoring his brother and business partner's comment. "10 years we've been coming to this table for Christmas Eve. While I do understand that this celebration could be on…" Ron gave a quick glance to his daughter. "Better circumstances. I just want say here's to a Happy Christmas and New Year."

"Here here," said the entire adult table as they took down a sip of wine, as the teenaged table took a sip of juice.

"That _was _short," commented Angelina, Fred's wife. "For you, at least."

"Well," began Hermione Weasley. "I supposed we could all feel grateful that he remembered what he was going to say this time."

"Why, thank you, my darling wife," spoke Ron in an obvious sarcastic tone.

"If you write them down-"

"I know, Harry, I know!"

The chatter at the adult table continued as usual as the dinner went on.

Rose noticed the glance her father gave her while giving his toast, and couldn't help but sink into her seat. She wasn't looking at anyone anymore, just her Prime Rib that she barely touched.

"You going to eat that?" asked Louis, the third child of Bill and Fleur Weasley.

He was a big dirty-blonde boy; not fat, just very thick and muscular. As the biggest, he took upon himself to be the protector of the Potter-Weasley children. (He was the first one to threaten Scorpius Malfoy's life and the first to back off once Rose asked him too) He and James were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together, so they could often be found talking strategy with the rest of their little clique. Unlike his cousin, Louis was never one for the D.A. club; he preferred raw power over dueling strategies.

"You sure you have room for it, Lou?" asked James after placing a hand on his big cousins back.

"Saves me the trouble of getting up for seconds, doesn't it?" Lou asked James.

"You can have it," Rose said quietly.

Lou took the meat and forced it into his mouth without skipping a beat.

"Are you okay, Rose?" asked Lily, which seemed to be the millionth time she asked.

Rose was about to tell her yes - for the millionth time - but she was interrupted by another one of her cousins.

"Oh, lighten up, will you!" spoke up Rose's -fairly obnoxious - cousin Freddie, son of George Weasley. "It's Christmas, for Merlin's sakes, and you've been a downer all vacation."

"Knock it off, runt," Lou said softly to his younger cousin without taking his eyes off his meal.

"No one asked you, did they?" Al spat at Freddie as well; he seemed to take some offense to Freddie's comment as well.

"I don't understand what the fuss is about!" Freddie exclaimed with a smile on his face. "He's just a Malfoy."

"Freddie!" yelped Lily.

"What?" Freddie asked, still smiling. "Am I wrong? Probably went off to join some neo-Death Eaters."

There was a sudden slam on the table.

The adult's table was too noisy to hear, but everyone at the kids table looked up to see Al stood up with his fist on the table. Lucy, Molly, and Roxy - the three youngest at the table - looked up in fear. The rest just stared.

"Speak another ill word about Scorpius," Al said, staring daggers into his then-not-smiling cousin. "I'll curse you within an inch of your life, understand?"

Although most of the kids at the table were fully aware with Al's brush former brush with darkness, none of them had heard him speak in a voice so scary. Even his older brother felt a chill in the air.

There was an obvious awkward silence when Al sat back down in his chair and casual continued eating. Freddie's face turned to a beat red, and Lucy - at age ten - felt like she was going to cry. The rest of the table remained silent, but Rose simply couldn't take this tension anymore.

She quickly got up from her chair and darted towards the staircase, passing the adults table in the process.

"Good job, runt!"

"I ought'a make your head 5 sizes bigger!"

"Don't you ever think before you talk!?"

The kids table - with the exception of Al - took turns on speaking their mind about Freddie as the adult table realized that Rose was running up the stairs, obviously to her room. The adults didn't notice what had been said at the other table, but that didn't stop them from knowing what was wrong at the sight of her storming up the stairs.

"She's been very emotional ever since she got home," Ron spoke in a grave tone before anyone asked. "She's really broken up about _this_."

Everyone at the table knew what "_this_" meant.

"As well she should be," Ginny spoke up. "I was about her age when…" she trailed off as she looked to her husband, who took a sip of wine with a grave face. "Well… at least I knew you disappeared to save the world."

"Didn't stop you from slapping me one, did it?" Harry asked with a wink.

"It kills me to see her like this," Hermione spoke softly.

"Did she talk about it at all?" Harry asked the owners of the house, although he was looking towards Ron specifically.

"Not a bit," Ron said in a disappointed tone. "We've tried talking to her plenty of times, but she keeps saying that she's fine."

"Clearly she's not," commented Dominique, the 19-year-old daughter of Bill and Fluer Weasley.

"Good eye, Niki," said a sarcastic George Weasley. Angelina shot George her ever-popular "be nice" look.

"Maybe I should try to talk to her," Ginny offered to her brother and sister-in-law. "I know we've all been though something like this as kids, but maybe she'll listen to me."

"With all due respect, Aunt Ginny," spoke up Teddy Lupid. (If you must know, his hair was a ginger-shade of red) "Al didn't really want to speak to any parental figure, so I don't think Rose will either. Even I had a hard time getting him to talk."

"Looks like that leaves me, doesn't it?" volunteered Victoire Weasley, the 22-year-old daughter of Bill Weasley. "She'll talk to me, you think?"

"She always does," Hermione said with a smile.

The rest of the table agreed as the blonde Weasley got up from her chair.

_Illumination held out in front of my reaching arms_

_The darker things get the better I see_

_I'm so alone and so are you_

_We all live and die that way_

_Knock Knock_

She dreaded it, but she knew it was coming. She didn't answer; she just lied on her stomach with a pillow under her head, staring a hole into the wall.

_Knock Knock_

She was hoping that whoever it was would go away, but she was fairly certain it wouldn't happen.

"Can I come in?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

Rose exhaled; she recognized the voice and was happy it wasn't her parents…or any adults for that matter; anyone over 30, anyway. She didn't answer, but the door opened anyway.

Victoire didn't speak right away when she entered her little cousin's room. She slowly approached her bed and sat down right next to where Rose's legs were resting. She continued to play out the silence, hoping that Rose would say something first. As expected, she didn't say a word.

"I'd ask you what was wrong, but…" Vicki trailed off in her casual tone. "It'd be a stupid question, wouldn't it?"

Rose didn't answer instantly. She rolled over and laid on her back, staring her blonde and beautiful cousin straight into the eye.

"Vic…" she exhaled finally. "I don't feel like talking right now."

"I thought you wouldn't," Vicki said as she made herself more comfortable on Rose's bed but crossing her legs. "But I can't shake the fact that most of our best talks start with you saying that."

Rose let out an annoyed sigh. Although her cousin was right, she didn't feel like the situation she was in required a pep talk.

"Well, what else can I say?" Rose asked as she sat up, resting her back on her headboard and pulling her pillow close to her chest. "You know what's wrong."

"Well, generally, yes," Vicki responded. "But you never spoken to me about it personally, have you?"

Rose sighed again. The only person she ever really spoke about this was Al, and even that seemed like too much. What else could she possibly say? Other than…

"I miss him," she half-whispered to her cousin. "And I'm just so scared…" She trailed off.

"Uncle Harry and Teddy are doing everything they can-"

"Yes, I know they are," Rose interrupted Vicki. "But what if he's already…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. The thought of Scorpius' death plagued her mind and body like a Cruciatus curse. She didn't want to believe it, but she just can't shake the feeling that something horrible happened.

Her hand slowly reached for the necklace the Slytherin had left her before his disappearance. She often found herself caressing it.

"I guess…" Rose began to speak once again. "I guess I should be grateful that my dad isn't apart of the Auror Department anymore, shouldn't I?"

Vicki looked at her red-headed cousin with a confused look on her face.

"Why would you bring that up?" Vicki asked.

"He'd probably kill him himself and say they'd never find him."

"Rose!" Vicki yelped in disbelief. Although Rose's tone was sarcastic, she meant every word, and Vicki knew it. "Why would you say a thing like that?"

"You know he hates him, Vicki," She explained just after rolling her eyes. "I mean, it's no secret, is it?" Her words became louder. "My father is one of the hardest guys in the world to royaly piss off - except, of course, if you're my mother - but the look on his face after I told him I'm dating him was-"

"Listen to me, Rose," Vickie interrupted.

"No, you listen!" Rose half-yelled, somewhat shocking the blonde Weasley. "I'm not saying I was a complete angel growing up. I've done some things to make him angry, just like every kid in the world, but when I told him about Scorpius, he looked as if he wanted to disown me."

Vickie almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Disown you??" Vicki asked as she scanned the serious look on Rose's face. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

Vicki gave her cousin some time to respond, but she didn't

"Uncle Ron would sooner be mauled by a werewolf before he ever sees you in pain, and I know that for sure."

She paused once again, but Rose only looked downward.

"He loves you with all of his heart, and I know - for a fact - that if he were still in the Auror Department he would hex the entire world to make sure Scorpius comes back safely, _just _so you'll be happy."

A smile crept to Rose's face, but she forced herself to discard it.

"Yeah?" the red head asked. "Well, he hasn't said much to me since Christmas holiday started."

"Did you even give him a chance?" Vicki began once again. "Have you even given anyone a chance? Even Al?"

She looked downward again, as if she were caught red-handed in a lie.

"Remember a few years ago," Vicki continued. "Before _the incident_, you were worrying your arse off because Al was distancing him himself from everyone?"

Rose kept quiet; she didn't like being called a hypocrite. However, that didn't change that fact that Vicki was correct. When Al began was being seduced by darker magic, it was Rose that got in his face about becoming distant from his family and friends. After Al and the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan thwarted Charles Kunsler and his neo-Death Eaters, Al went back to his normal, shy, and sweet self - though his small interest for Dark Arts still remained.

"Al…" Rose exhaled softly. "I don't understand how he does it."

"What's that?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know," Rose admitted as she tossed her pillow to her side. Vicki noticed that tears were forming in her little cousin's eyes. "It just seems like this isn't phasing him much," she continued. "I mean, I know it is. But he just seems to deal with it so much better."

Vicki looked downward for a second and focused her attention back to Rose.

"You think that?" the blonde with a small smirk on her face.

"Am I wrong?" Rose genuinely asked her with her damp blue eyes.

"Well," began Vicki as she continued to smile. "If it makes you feel any better…between you and me," she moved closer to her cousin and whispered: "I have it on good authority that Al isn't a bowl of cherries, like you think he is."

Rose seemed confused.

"What do you…" she trailed off before she could get the full question out.

"Al is just doing his best to be strong for the both of you…and Scorpius," Vickie explained to Rose in a soft voice. "He knows that if he begins to sweat beads, you won't have much hope left."

Rose looked upward as the tears in her eyes became more apparent. Vicki was right. If Al had been as jumpy and as openly torn up about Scorpius' disappearance as Rose was, she wouldn't have much hope for his safe return. In fact, she'd be much worse off than she was.

"Yeah?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say," Vicki began, widening her smile. "I'm on Rose-duty while Teddy is on Al-duty."

Rose couldn't help but smile herself. Although Louis is the self-proclaimed protector of the Potter-Weasley children, it was always Victoire and Teddy, the eldest of the children, who truly assumed that role. Rose and Al had always felt safe under their watchful eye, however, Rose knew that she simply would not be able to keep her smile for long.

* * *

(A/N: New chapter in two days. This time I mean it.)


	9. I: Ch 8: No Living Creature

(A/N: As promised, the next chapter and the final installment of the first volume. Enjoy.)

* * *

**The Funeral Bells**

**Chapter 8**

**No Living Creature**

* * *

_There was no living creature as foul as I_

_And all of my poems were false_

_I could feel my soul, _

_Dropping down through the mattress_

_And I'm so alone_

Elsewhere on the cold night, one could find a 15-year-old girl with brilliant blonde hair walking down the deserted streets of Hogsmede.

Not another soul was out that night, which was not at all surprising due to the fact that it was Christmas Eve. In fact, Rebecca Howlis wasn't even supposed to be out either; she was supposed to be spending time at her Uncle's house with the rest of her family in Hogsmede. However, earlier that day she fell ill: most likely due to some kind of food poisoning. After taking a potion and a few hours of sleep, she felt good as new; however, it had already been 9 o'clock.

When she found the note on her door from her parents telling her to meet at her Uncle's house, she wasted no time finding her coat and scarf and headed out. She would have much rather taken the floo network or apparated as opposed to walking down the dark empty streets, but she simply was too young to apparate, and there just so happened to be no floo powder left. Besides, her Uncle's house was not to far from hers, so she decided that walking would pose no problem.

However, the occasional eerie sounds of clinking or birds flying away was almost enough to make the girl want to go back home.

_I'm __almost__ there,_ she thought to herself as she began to pick her pace. It wouldn't be long before she would be with her family and friends, eating a wonderful Christmas ham and sipping on hot cocoa.

"Hello."

"Oh, God!" she yelped immediately upon the sound of a male voice behind her.

_She turned around to see an older man dressed in black. He looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a grey dress shirt, but the rest of his robes were all black, complete with short-shaggy cut light brown hair and kind blue eyes. She s_eemed to calm down at the sight of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said in a very kind tone. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She took the time to control her fearful breathing. She didn't know who this man was, but she decided she was thankful that it wasn't anything else.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking a step forward. "You seem a little lost."

"No, I'm fine," she said immediately as she realized that it was taking a little more time to control her breathing than she thought. "I'm sorry," she apologized with a laugh. "I just-"

"Oh, come off it, Rody," came a thick Irish accent from behind the man in the grey shirt.

Rebecca felt her stomach sink when she saw the "man". He seemed be a bit of a flashier dresser than the other one. He wore what looked like pinstriped dress robes, complete with a vest and neatly-cut hair. She spotted an golden earring on his left ear and a plethora of golden coins hanging down his neck, visible from his opened dress shirt. But what set him apart the most was his seemingly deformed face.

"Why do you enjoy playing with your food so much?" he asked.

Rebecca swallowed her heart.

"I don't know," replied the man in the gray shirt, who's name was supposedly Rody. "I suppose you could call me old fashioned," he continued as he turned his attention to Rebecca.

She wasted no more time. She turned around to run away, but it wasn't a second later before she felt a strong hand take a handful of her blonde hair.

"Besides," Rody continued as he violently pulled the girl closer to his mouth. "She's not for us, is she?"

"Shame, too," the deformed man said as he approached the girl. When she took a good like of the long fangs hanging from the Irish man's mouth, his appearance made sense. Although she didn't actually recognize him as a vampire, she knew he was some kind of monster. "She smells pure…a worthy Christmas feast."

She screamed bloody murder, but it was not to be for too long.

"_Silencio!_"said Irishman as he quickly withdrew a wand from his cloak.

The girl tried to scream. She tried to talk. She tried to shout. But not a single sound was coming from her mouth.

"Fitz, must you?" asked Rody as he place his arm around the girls neck in attempts to get her to stop struggling so much. "I like it when they scream."

"Oh, I know," began the flashy Irishman known as Fitz. "But as you can imagine, this town might not like it too much. We're not here to pillage…not tonight anyway."

Fitz began to walk out of the middle of the streets and Rody followed dragging the girl. When they got to a dark and damp alley, Rody threw the girl against the wall hard enough to make sure that she won't get up anytime soon. Tears fell down her face, but there was still no sound leaving her mouth.

"That's what I love about this Hogsmede place," Rody said. "Full of these..._pure _creatures. If we didn't have to give this one to the boy, I know I would have a bit fun with her."

Fitz laughed at his normal-faced counterpart's comment as he took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Oh don't kid yourself, boyo," he said as he lit up his cigarette. "You don't last 10 seconds with virgins…you always end up eating them before you could get off."

"Well," began Rody after a shrug. "Could you blame me?"

Fitz shook his head in a smile. The two couldn't help but admire the beauty of the girl they had just captured. Most men aren't born with sadism, and these men were no different. Even recently-sired vampires tend to show some signs of emotion. However, after 40-some-odd years with no soul, you quickly run out fresh entertainment.

Fitz had been a vampire for almost 40 years. He had been sired in his homeland of Ireland after his parents and 3 sisters were mauled and murdered right in front of him. What's worse, he was the one who invited the attackers in after they told him that they were from the Irish Auror Department; and since Vampires could not enter a household uninvited, he was practically responsible. He was barely 20 at the time, but he could still remember the looks on his family faces as they were ripped apart. At the time, he was scared beyond compare, but now when he thinks about it, he can't help but crack a smile.

Compare to most, Rody is a fairly new-reborn, although it had been a little less than 15 years. He himself was a Hogwarts student; a Ravenclaw, in fact. He had the makings of one of the best aurors the Wizarding world has ever seen. However, as fate would have it, a routine vampire-execution mission granted his soul a one-way ticket out of his body as he took his first sip of blood just before death. Fitz attended this event, but he was not his sire.

"Is this our lovely volunteer?" asked a blonde woman - who went by the name of Kezia - as she, as well as another, approached the two vampires and their prey. She walked closer to the broken girl until they were face to face. She sniffed the young girl's neck as she felt her silent warm cries caress her face, and couldn't help but notice her scarf. It was yellow and had the crest of a Badger. "A Hufflepuff, are you?" asked the blonde Irishwoman, not expecting an answer. "Lovely, indeed."

"Even in death, the boy is bloody spoiled," spoke the other tall person that had just arrived. He was known in the underground as Ville-Carlo, but Rody had the pleasure of knowing him as his sire. "I had to cut my way through a hundred people before I could get to a virgin.

"Luck of the catch, I'm afraid," Rody admitted as he tossed his hands up in defeat. "She was the only one outside as far as the eye could see."

"I wonder if he deserves such a treat," Ville-Carlo continued to speak as he slowly approached the petrified girl. "He's a Malfoy, isn't he? Blood traitors, of the worst kind! I'm surprised _he _wanted us to turn him…his father betrayed The Dar-"

"Can't you see past 5 feet in front of you, Ville?" Kezia interrupted. "This is the ultimate spit in the face of those scum."

"The son become one of us," Fitz said. "And he will be the one to do in his father."

Ville-Carlo scoffed at the idea. He's been undead longer than the rest of them, but he has never been much of a leader or a thinker. In his 63-year-career of pillaging and torturing, he has always been a firm believer of the purity of the kill. He never cared who did it or how it was done, as long as it was. Besides, for as long as he could remember, he had always answered to a _higher master_.

"Here we are," came a female voice from behind the party.

Everyone turned around to see a familiar face, except for Rebecca. She tried to cry out in fear again, but it was only met in silence. This newcomer was just as strange to her as the rest of them. She was followed by yet another. He was dressed in black, just like the rest of them, only he had a hood over his head, making his face invisible.

"A real beauty," spoke Faye as she approached the petrified blonde girl. She gave her a sniff. "A virgin?" she asked the former Ravenclaw with surprise in her voice. "Rody, your too kind."

He gave the youngest vampire a wink.

"Now, my darling," Faye turned to the hooded man. "I know your first kill won't be the easiest thing in the world…"

As if on cue, Fitz and Kezia grabbed the Hufflepuff with force and made her stand up. She tried to scream once again with out a bit of luck.

"…But all you have to do is give her a good smell," Faye insisted as she guided the hooded man towards the terrified blonde. "And everything will make sense."

The hooded man approached until he was less the a foot away from the girl and the two demons holding her up. He slowly lifted his hood from his head, revealing his face.

Rebecca's eyes widened upon the sight of him. She didn't know him personally, but she certainly knew of him. Not a whole lot of Hogwarts students didn't know about the descendants of the Malfoy family. However, something was entirely different about him. The platinum-blonde hair was still intact, but his silver eyes were know gold and his face looked hellacious.

She heard him take a smell, and from the looks of in his demon-like eyes, he was intrigued. He slowly opened his mouth, revealing his razor sharp teeth - especially the two brilliant fangs.

"Oh hurry it up, will you?" shouted Ville-Carlo in a fit of impatience.

"Shut up, Ville," Fitz shouted back as he gripped the girl tighter. "Do it, boyo," he said softly to Scorpius. "You'll like it, I promise."

"Just let your instincts take over," Kezia instructed as she too gripped the girl. "You're starving, aren't you? You want it. You crave it."

Scorpius felt his stomach rumbling as he slowly closed the distance between him and his pray.

"TAKE IT!"

He let out a frightening growl as he snapped forward and buried his head into her neck.

The girl let out a silent scream.

The spectators smirked with entertainment.

The Slytherin kept his head buried in her soft, pure neck.

They knew it was only a matter of time before here eyes become wide with pain.

They knew in just seconds, Scorpius would have fed on innocent blood.

They knew in mere moments she would drop dead to the floor.

But she didn't.

"What are you doing!?" asked Fitz, as he began to loose patience as well.

"What?" asked the youngest vampire of the group. "What's wrong?"

"He's not biting her," Kezia turned to Faye as she held the girl.

"Bite her damn it!" Fitz shouted to Scorpius.

Scorpius did not do as he was told. He pulled back from the terrified girl as if she shoved him back, his face no-longer devilish.

Ville-Carlo rolled his eyes as Rody couldn't help but look on puzzled.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" Faye yelled.

He looked at her in fear.

"Take her! Eat her!"

Scorpius remained silent. He looked at his sire with dreadful silver eyes. She stared back at him as if trying to understand what he was doing. Rody continued to stare. Ville-Carlo began to take an interest. The two Irish vampire held the girl as they, too, stared on puzzled.

"I can't," Scorpius whispered, which could have been stakes to the hearts of the vampires.

"What do you mean you can't!?" spat out Ville-Carlo, but Scorpius paid no attention to him.

Faye was the only one of the group not loosing her patience. Although she knows what it's like to be a recently sired demon, she also shares a connection with Scorpius since she was the one to 'give birth' to him. She has been down the same Scorpius is treading not very long ago. But even so, she though, no matter how self righteous a vampire was in his previous life, the smell of fresh, pure blood on an empty belly is much to tempting.

"I…" he let out softly to his sire, he continued to stare into his eyes. "I can't…she's innocent…"

Faye suddenly noticed something. His eyes were fearful…too fearful. He was feeling for the girl. He was feeling remorse. He was feeling sorry for her. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted her to live.

At first, Faye tried to cast the _thought_ out of her mind, but something wouldn't let her. It was the special connection she had with Scorpius that forced her to realize something was horribly wrong. Something that was once unheard of, but became a possibility with very strong magic.

"You have a soul…" Faye whispered softly, yet the rest of the pack heard it loud and clear.

"What!?" Rody asked.

"Not possible!" exclaimed Ville-Carlo.

But Faye was sure of it: she could feel it in her cold-dead blood. But how could that be? The only way a vampire could have a soul is through an Ensoulment Ritual, but Faye was positive that nothing of the sort happened to Scorpius: she had been watching him since she sired him. Besides, preparations for the ritual normally took weeks. Faye had not an inkling of how this could happen; but she knew it did.

"It's true," said Faye softly as she took a step back. She looked as if a child was shunned by her own parents: eyes looking downward and completely ashamed of herself.

Ville-Carlo, Rody, and Faye stared at the young vampire as if he were the monster and they weren't. The other two, however, were otherwise occupied.

"Well, to bloody fuck with this!" yelled Fitz as he turned and bit the Rebecca swiftly in her neck and began to feast.

Scorpius face cringed upon the sight of the vampire feeding on the innocent girl.

"You see!" Faye shouted as she pointed to Scorpius face. She didn't have to explain; the others saw. His face was filled with sadness upon the sight of death.

Kezia tried to contain herself, but she was no match for the smell of pure blood. She turned and bit into the girl as well.

Scorpius cringed once again.

"There it is again!" shouted Faye, still pointing to the young Malfoy's face.

"By the damned, she's right," whispered Ville-Carlo.

Suddenly, Faye reached into her pocket, grabbed her wand, and pointed it straight at Scorpius. He focused his vision at the tip of her wand, not quite remembering that barely any spells can kill him.

"He's nothing!" Ville-Carlo shouted at Faye. Rody continued to stare as if he didn't believe what was happening. The other two continued to feast. "He's neither demon or human! Get rid of him!"

"He's right," Faye whispered to Scorpius. "_Incendio!_"

Any normal human would not be able to dodge the flame at such short range, but as Scorpius constantly forgot, he was no longer human.

He dropped to the floor, dodging the flame. He quickly reached into his robe in search of his wand.

"_Incendio!_" Faye yelled one more time to Scorpius.

D.A. training quickly surfaced.

"_Protego!_" Scorpius shouted.

A magical shield projected itself out of Scorpius' wand, causing the flamed to shoot back and catch Faye's arms on fire.

As one of the few things that could kill a vampire, she shrieked in terror and immediately attempted to put it out (even though she could have used the _Aguamenti_ charm)

Scorpius took this opportunity to escape. He quickly got to his feet and began to run in the other direction as fast as his legs could carry him; which, to his surprise, was preternaturally fast.

Ville-Carlo withdrew a wand of his own.

"_Reducto!_" he shouted as his wand firmly pointed to the running Slytherin.

However, the spell missed his target. The young Slytherin continued to run and was somewhat shocked to see that his legs showed no signs of giving out. In fact, he feel that his legs can carry him all the way across the world. However, his empty stomach soon began to prove to be a more effective road block.

* * *

Inspiration - **"Bone Palace Ballet"** By Chiodos

Ch. 1 - Two Years ..................................................................................................... "Lexington"

Ch. 2 - Romantic Speculations ..................... "I Never Said I Was Powerful, I Said I Was A Wizard"

Ch. 3 - The Tale Of Terror....................................... "Is It Progression If A Cannibal Uses A Fork?"

Ch. 4 - Worlds Are Ruined....................... "The Undertaker's Thirst For Revenge Is Unquenchable"

Ch. 5 - In Ten Cities............................................................................. "Intensities In Ten Cities"

Ch. 6 - Special Interest................... "Bulls Make Money, Bears Make Money, Pigs Get Slaughtered"

Ch. 7 - The Darker Things Get....................................................... "Teeth The Size Of Piano Keys"

Ch. 8 - No Living Creature............................................................. "Teeth The Size Of Piano Keys"

(A/N: This is the end of the first volume. The volume II will be posted very soon. I know I kinda put this story on hold for a while, but please Review! Thanks)


	10. II: Ch 1: Silver Eyes

(A/N: Hope you guys are still with me! I'll keep posting as long as people are interested! Here's the first chapter of the second act. Enjoy)

* * *

**The Sky Is Falling**

**Chapter 1**

**Silver Eyes**

* * *

_I've danced between sunlit strands of lover's hair_

_Helped form the final words before your death_

_I've pitied you and plied your sails with air_

The rest of Christmas holiday went on without much incident. Rose and Al began to talk a little, but it was obvious that the Gryffindor was still not willing to open up completely. Although her cousin seemed fairly annoyed by that, he could hardly blame her: he kept reminding himself that he was just the same not so long before, if not worse.

Platform 9 ¾ seemed a little gray, Rose decided. Even if the sun wasn't covering in a thick sheet of grey clouds - which it was - Rose had always counted on that head of platinum-blonde hair to approach and light up the entire platform.

He could have been standing right behind her at that very moment, waiting for the perfect tom to place both hands over her eyes and whispering "guess who?" He could have been waiting at the door of the train with his arms crossed just itching to say "Hey lady, you miss me?" He could have had some other attempt to surprise her that have been foiled by either Al spilling, or him tripping over his own feet and landing just before Rose.

Out of all those, the latter was most likely to happen. But it didn't.

None of them did.

"Good-bye sweetheart," Rose heard her mother say. She turned around to realize that she was talking to Hugo while embracing him. "Remember to stay focused an keep your eyes open."

"A little redundant, don't you think?" asked Ron with a wink.

Hermione gave her husband a playful punch as he embraced his son, who was on his way to being just as tall as he is - which is partially abnormal for his age.

"Have fun," Ron began to tell his son. "Work hard. And if you get any taller, I'll hex you down to size, understand?"

Hugo gave his father a smirk as they broke their embrace. Rose realized it was now her turn to say good-bye to her parents. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Al hugging both his mother, as Lily was hugging his father. James was waiting with his arms crossed and a humorous look on their face.

She also saw the rest of her family saying their farewells to each other, a seen that has been played out 3 times a year for the past 6 years.

"Bye, Mum," Rose said softly as she embraced her mother.

"Oh, good-bye my dearest," Hermione said as she hugged her daughter back with a grip intense enough to give Grandmum a run for her money. Rose had already surpassed her mother in height, proving that her fathers genes were, in fact, dominant in the young Gryffindor. "Try not to beat up your pretty face on the Quidditch pitch?"

"No promises, as usual," Rose joked as the two broke apart.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart," Hermione said in a more-serious tone. "I promise."

Rose did not give her a verbal reply, she just smile as she slowly walked over to her father, expecting the smile that could slay a thousand werewolves. She was once again disappointed, as he greeted with a genuine, yet small smile. One can go as far to call it a smirk.

"Be good," he said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said as she broke the embrace and began to walk towards the train with her trunk.

Just then, a hand grabbed her arm softly. She turned around to see that it was her father causing her to stop.

"I mean it, Rose," he said with the most serious tone she had ever heard from him. "I love you with every inch of my heart."

Rose felt her eyes began to fill with tears. She did not like it. She did not like the fact that her father was not appearing as the invincible warrior as she always thought of him as. She did not like that her dad was being completely serious. She did not like her father not smiling and cracking some sort of small joke.

However, for some reason, she felt that those words destroyed every dam that separated her from her father. Sure, she always knew that she loved her, but was always very unsure of how he felt about her after she began a relationship with a Malfoy. It never ceased to amaze her - or her father - that the two could practically have a deep conversation with just a few words.

Although she'd rather him tell her that it was all okay, that he does not mind that she is - or perhaps, was - dating a Malfoy, apologize for any misconceptions he made have made, or say that he'd give Scorpius a chance, she knew that this was a first step for him to do all of the previous.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She immediately realized thanking him didn't make much sense as a reply. However, he smiled a nodded, as if he and her were thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

_Gave blessing when you rose upon my breath_

_And after all off this I am amazed_

_That I am cursed far more than I am praised_

It took 5 hours of staring to the ceiling of her dormitory before she realized that attempting to sleep was fruitless. The school didn't get fully settled in until just before supper, and Rose continued to make a point not to speak to too many people. She might have said a few words to Al and her brother, but that was about it. She even skipped out on the Quidditch meeting just before lights out: she knew there will be ramifications for.

She sat up in her bed. It was almost four in the morning and she didn't feel that she'd loose consciousness anytime soon.

She wanted to go to the tower. She didn't have any specific reason why; in fact, she was certain that after what happened to Scorpius, it would be very dangerous. Maybe she thought that he will be there waiting for her.

"Sorry, I'm late," he could say to her with that goofy smile. "How can I make it up to you?"

Yeah right, Rose thought to herself. She'd had been fantasizing moments like that all Christmas holiday, as well as the 5 hours she spent awake in her bed. It wasn't long before she simply couldn't take it anymore.

She quietly got out of bed - careful to not wake any of her roommates - and got dressed in her Muggle clothing, which consisted of jeans, a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt, and a white hooded sweater. She grabbed her long brown coat as well; she knew it was a cold night. After slipping on her shoes, she reached in to her Hogwarts robe and pulled out a blank piece of parchment, she was grateful that Al let her have it for now.

"_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._"

When the map appeared, she checked the route to the secret passage way out of the castle. It seemed clear at the moment, though the footsteps of Argus Filch, the aging caretaker of the castle, were close by.

She didn't care. She kept the map on as she quietly left her dormitory. The Gryffindor common room was empty, which is somewhat surprising. There was almost always someone doing something there, but Rose was grateful that everyone was asleep at this hour.

It didn't take long for her to leave the castle. She dodged the footsteps the map left Argus Filch successfully and exited the castle without incident. She didn't think it would be as cold as it was outside, but it wasn't enough to convince her to turn around. The walk from Hogwarts to Hogsmede was about a 20 minutes, though it would be much shorter on a broom. Rose wished she'd thought of that before she rushed out.

Dawn was maybe a half-hour away once Rose made it to the belltower. Her hands were in her coat pocket, with her right one gripping her wand. Without Al - the dueling expert - she did not feel entirely safe coming back to the tower. However, she just felt a unshakeable need to go to the very top one more time. Besides the fact that she knew that the tower would be Scorpius' first choice to camp it, she just wanted to see it one last time; hoping that it would give her a push to moving on.

Did that even make sense, Rose thought to herself? She didn't know. She didn't care.

She climbed the seemingly endless spiral-staircase. She had never realized how morbid this place really was; she had never been here on her own before. She kept her right hand in her pocket, where her wand rested.

"_Expelliarmus could be your best friend_"

Although she never did attend a D.A. Club meeting, she could remember what her cousin and boyfriend always tried to explain to her.

"_If you learn no other dueling techniques, learn the disarming charm"_

They also attempted to teach her one other one: _stupefy_. She hardly practiced it, but she was fairly confident that she could conjure an _Expelliarmus _without difficulty.

When she got to the top, she slowly opened the door. Although the room looked the same, it felt much darker. She couldn't escape the thought that blood was spilt in this room, and in all probability, it was the blood of a loved one.

She walked over to the couch near the window. She didn't like the way this place felt anymore. It used to be a place full of pleasant memories. Whether it be with the times she and Scorpius shared together, or those rare times that Al decided to join them. They would talk for hours up here, which usually resulted in sleeping through a class or two. In fact, Rose remembered that it were these times that made her slowly loose intense interest in intense studying. She remained a phenomenal student, but she just didn't care too much about it anymore.

When it came down to it, her friends (inadvertently) made her realize that she didn't make enough time to hang out with them; and that she had to choose what was going to take priority: spending time with them, Quidditch, or studying. The results come out in that specific order.

She heard a creek.

It was the door. It had opened again. She gripped her wand firmly and quickly turned around, stretching her right arm towards the door.

Most people live their entire lives without their fantasies being realized…and Rose had the surprise realization at the tender age of 16.

His platinum-blonde hair was much longer than it used to be; as if he hadn't cut it in months. He was wearing very strange clothes that she had never seen before: all black. He was not wearing a jacket, which was strange due to the weather. He had a puzzled look on his face, almost as if he did not recognize her. He looked scared. He looked exhausted.

"Scorpius…" His name leaked off of her breath involuntary.

He seemed taken aback as he heard her whisper. His face kept that same puzzled look as when she first saw him, as if he had just walked in on a stranger in his own home. He wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say. Where could he possibly begin? Should he tell her everything he had been through this last month? Should he just pretend nothing happened and go back with her to the castle?

He thoughts were taken away by her beauty. She is beautiful, he thought. Every inch of her face. Every curve of her body. Every smooth strand of hair. She just looked so…_good_.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she quickly approached him.

He guarded himself as if she was going to attack him, even though he was positive she wouldn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself on to him. She took noticed that his skin was very cold, but it made sense due to the fact that he was wearing no coat.

He slowly and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. Just before he got her in a full embraced, she pulled away quickly.

"Where have you been?" she asked with intense worry in her voice. "My God, what happened? Are you okay?"

He didn't know how to respond, but he decided he had to say something.

"I'm…fine," he half-lied.

She's so warm, he thought. He longed to be that warm again, and he knew if he'd let go of her, the warmth will quickly disappear.

She wanted to ask him so many more questions. She wanted to ask him where he's been. She wanted to ask him if he's hurt. She wanted to ask him why he didn't tell anyone that he left. She wanted to ask him why he even left in the first place.

But she didn't. Not quite yet.

"God we've been worried sick!" she said as she embraced him one more time. "I'm so glad you're back."

She pulled away slowly and stared into his silver eyes. She noticed again the frightened look in them. He looked as if he had been through a lot, however, Rose once again decided that words would simply not do at that moment.

Rose slowly pressed her lips against his. She has been longing to do that for so long she almost didn't even notice that lips were just as cold as his skin, if not colder. But she didn't care. She was so overwhelmed with happiness of his return, that she continued to kiss him as if she only had a limited amount of time.

Scorpius was very reluctant to kiss her back, but even he couldn't help but get lost in the moment. It wasn't long before the two deepened the kiss, something they have done all too often in the highest room of the bell tower.

They slowly broke the kiss and Rose buried her head in her long lost lover's motionless - though she did not realize - chest as he softly placed his chin on top of her head. He shivered a bit.; he had never realized how wonderful she smelled. He couldn't help but press his nose to her head and breathe in that heavenly scent.

Scorpius suddenly had an urge to kiss just below her neck - but it wasn't just because he knew it was her favorite place to be touched. She felt her shiver at his touch as he noticed that heavenly smell was even more potent on her neck. It wasn't her shampoo or perfume. It wasn't some artificial smell that most girls tend to smother themselves in. It was beauty. It was pure. It was perfect.

It was appetizing.

He pulled away from her quickly and suddenly with his silver eyes wide.

"Scor?" she asked somewhat startled.

He took a few more steps away from her until his back was planted against the wall. He looked as if he had just witnessed a murder, and that look frightened Rose.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she felt her body fill up with fright.

He began to shake his head as if he were telling her "no". He closed his eyes tightly as if he was in pain as Rose took a few steps closer to him.

"Scor, are you hurt?" she asked as she placed her hand on his cold face. "Scorpius?"

"I can't," he said suddenly as he pulled away from her once again.

He was utterly conflicted. He did not want to spend that whole month alone. He wanted to find Al and Rose - especially Rose - much sooner than he did. But he knew that he couldn't. He had to keep this demon inside of him under control first. He thought he had, until that moment.

"You can't, what?" Rose asked as she tried to approach him once more.

He only created more distance between the two.

"I thought I could, but I can't," he whispered to himself, yet it was loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Scorpius," she said again with urgency in her voice. "What is wrong?"

He didn't answer right away; he just looked at her. After a month, he had gotten used to his heightened sense, but he still could help but tremble at the sound of Rose's heartbeat. However, what made him tremble more was the fact there was some inkling inside of him that made him want to rip it out and feast on it.

"I didn't want to…" he spoke, yet trailed off. "I didn't want to worry you. Or Al. Or anyone. I just didn't…" he trailed off once more. "I thought I could do it. I thought I had it under control."

Rose suddenly became terrified.

"I thought if I spent a little time to myself," he began once more. "I could suppress it. I'm doing everything I can to keep _it _tamed, but it just…_you_ just…smell…_so _good…"

He stopped speaking and Rose began to tremble. None of what he said made sense to her, but that didn't stop it from scaring the life out of her.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a soft and scared voice.

He wanted to tell her, but he simply couldn't. How could he? What could he say? That he's undead? That he's a vampire? That he has an appetite for blood? The he's -quite literally - a God-damned demon?

But he wasn't, was he? He had a soul. He wasn't a demon. He wasn't a human. He was nothing.

"I have to go," he said suddenly.

Rose felt like she swallowed her heart upon hearing those words.

He quickly made his way to the door, but it wasn't long before Rose rushed to stop him.

"No!" she shouted as she grabbed his hand just before he grabbed the doorknob. "Don't do this," she said to him with her damp blue eyes piercing into his. "Not again. Don't leave again."

He hesitated. The last thing that he wanted to do was to make her cry. For all he knew, she probably cried a river of tears in his absence. But he didn't have a choice. He wasn't ready. His hunger was still too great. Although he knew that he will sooner starve to death before biting into her, the mere thought of biting her perfect, smooth neck was a thought that he simply couldn't bare.

Besides, he was running out of time.

"I'm sorry," he said as he opened the door.

He wanted to tell her that they'd meet again, but he simply did not know for sure.

"No!" she shouted as she slammed the door, barring him from leaving the room. "You're not doing this to us again!" She was almost screaming. "I'm not sure what's wrong, but we can help you! Just give us a chance!"

"I can't take chances," he said to her as he struggled to open the door. "Not right now. The sun will be up any minute."

He bit his tongue.

"The sun…?" she asked puzzled.

She was so distracted by his odd comment that she lowered her defenses. He slipped through the crack of the door a shut it quickly, causing her to take a few steps back in surprise. She opened the door and advanced through to chase him, but was shocked to see that he was nowhere in sight.

She quickly rushed to the guard rail and looked down the long spiral staircase. He was still no where to be found.

He had disappeared again.

* * *

(A/N: Please Review! Thank You!)


	11. II: Ch 2: Sunlit Skies

* * *

**The Sky Is Falling**

**Chapter 2**

**Sunlit Skies**

* * *

_It's coming down_

_These clouds could never save us_

_From such a juggernaut of weight_

_Your dance and jingle cabaret_

She rushed back to the castle as fast as her broom could carry her as the sun fully made it's presence known. Thanks to qudditch, the Weasley girl was brilliant on a broom.

_"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

She went through the secret passage way quickly but carefully enough not to get caught. Breakfast was starting already, followed by her Transfiguration class. The last thing she needed to do was skip another class, but if it had to be done, she will not hesitate. Once she got into the castle passageway - hopefully undetected - she had no choice to go to her dormitory first: if the teachers saw that she was not in uniform, it would cause problems.

When she gave the password to the fat lady and entered the Gryffindor common room, her fellow Gryffindors - including her cousins and brother - all asked why she had just gotten back. She quickly told them not to worry about it: she wanted to tell them what she had saw, but if she did, she knew she would be drowning in more questions.

She got dressed as quickly as she could; she put on her stockings so quickly, she might have ripped them. She grabbed her robe to leave, but before she did, she took the wand out from her brown jacket and almost stormed out of the dorm and the common room.

She ran passed countless of students, professors, and ghosts in attempts to get to the dining hall as soon as possible. It was just then she had realized that she was in such a rush that she had forgotten her red and gold tie. It would have to wait, she silently decided.

She was approaching the threshold to the dining hall when it hit her.

"It's Tuesday," she whispered to herself.

She quickly turned around and ran, nearly collided with a few Hufflepuffs in the process.

It was Tuesday. Every Tuesday Al tutored a 4th or maybe 5th year D.A. club member. She thought his name was Ronnie, but she couldn't remember fully. It was by way of punishment - Professor Longbottom often volunteers Al for jobs such as these after the neo-Death Eater incident; however, it was one of the more lenient punishments he had the pleasure of receiving.

When she got to the D.A. practice room, she almost blasted the door open, startling the two students occupying the room: a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw.

"Rose, what the hell?" Al asked before his cousin could get a word in.

"Can we speak?" she asked immediately in between breaths.

"Can this wait?" Al asked as he glanced over to the short light-brown haired Ravenclaw.

"No," she said to him. "It can't."

"God," Al breathed as younger student looked on puzzled. "I skipped out on this too many times already. If Longbottom see's that I've-"

"I saw him."

Al's brilliant green eyes widened. He didn't believe her at first, but the completely serious look on her face was convincing enough.

"You…" he exhaled, probably involuntarily.

She nodded her head softly.

Al felt his heartbeat race. They had been back at the castle less than 24 hours, and suddenly Rose found him? This had to be checked out, he thought; however he knew after his first class starts, he wouldn't be able to see Rose until dinner. It had to be done right then.

"Robby," Al said turning to the younger Ravenclaw. "Listen, I know I promised you that I'd help you but…" he trailed off after taking a look at his cousin, as if to ask if she was sure. She nodded once again. "This is an emergency. A big one."

Robby seemed a little intimidated by Al's comment, but all he did was nod his head.

"Just keep practicing against the dummies," Al instructed "When you see the red light get stronger, you'll know it's working."

"Okay," he said as Al made his way to the door.

"Oh, and Robby," Al called once again as he stopped just before the threshold.

"I won't tell," Robby said without even being asked.

Al thanked him and followed Rose out of the room.

* * *

_I'm going to be strong enough_

_And not let my fear decide my fate_

_Surrounded by dream goers_

_I don't want any part of this_

"Okay," said Al as the two sat down at a desk. They decided that since it was breakfast, hardly any people would be at the library at that time. The last thing they needed was someone overhearing. "Nowwhatthebloodyhellhappened?"

Al had a tendency to mumble in moments of intensity. In fact, had it been anyone other than Rose or Scorpius, his words would not have been hearable.

"I went to the tower last night," Rose told her cousin quickly in a half-whisper.

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "And…I don't know. Something just…" She trailed off for a second. "I just felt like going over there. Maybe I thought it would help me deal with the whole thing…I don't know."

"And he was there?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

She nodded.

"Thenwherethebloodyhellishenow?" he questioned in a mumble that Rose almost didn't make out.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"You don't know?"

"He just…" she trailed off once more. "Disappeared."

"What? Disapparated?" Once Al asked, he realized it was a stupid question. He knew Scorpius didn't know how to apparate; at least he didn't the last time he spoke to him.

"No," she answered. "Well, at least I don't think so."

There was a silence. Al placed his elbow on his desk and put his hand to his head. He felt his body franticly shivering over the shock of the news. He looked at the clock on the wall of the library, confirming that they still have a little time.

"Just tell me the whole story," he told Rose. "From the very beginning."

Rose did just that. She told him about her urge to visit the bell tower. She told him that Scorpius came in the room without saying a word. She left out the part where they kissed, but she finally told him about the part where he started acting very strangely: especially when he said: "_I'm doing everything I can to keep it tamed…"_

"_Tamed_?" inquired Al with a raised eyebrow. "Keep what tamed?"

"I don't know," Rose admitted once more, burying her face in her hands. She had been beating herself over that question for the last few hours. "But he looked so scared…as if something was out to get him."

Al thought for a moment. He focused his green eyes on the top of the desk, probing his own mind for something the Scorpius could have possibly done to make him so scared.

"Could a be a magical creature, or something?" Rose asked, causing Al's eyes to focus on her. "Something that wanted to hunt him down, for some reason?"

"That doesn't sound right," Al dismissed immediately. "Scorpius loves that subject, but he wouldn't go meddling around with creatures without Hagrid. Besides, even if he did, he'd have enough D.A. training to know how to handle himself."

"It's a possibility, though?" asked Rose.

Even during the night they discovered blood in the tower, Al noticed that Rose wasn't one for detective work. She's always been the one to right answers right away, which dangerously includes jumping to conclusions. However, Al decided it may be best to give her a little leeway.

"Yeah," he said to her, though he didn't fully believe it. "I suppose it is."

The red-head rested her cheeks on her first and focused her eyes on the desk as well. Al looked toward the ceiling as he continued to probe his mind.

"Whatever was happening," began Rose without lifting her head. "It did sound extremely urgent. I just don't understand why the sun coming up was such a big deal."

Al focused on his cousin once more.

"What?" he asked her.

"What?" she repeated as she lifted her head..

"What about the sun?" he rephrased his question.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it?" she asked as she leaned back in her wooden chair, making it more comfortable. "Before he disappeared, he mentioned that the sun was rising soon…as if he had to get somewhere before then."

Al's eyes widened yet again, catching the attention of his cousin once more.

He focused his attention once more to the desk, this time with an alarmed face.

"Al?" she said.

His focus came back to her for a second, and then started franticly looking around the room. Something was on his mind, and from the look on his face, it wasn't good.

"You're scaring me," Rose informed him, sounding alarmed. "What is it?"

"It can't be," he whispered to himself.

"What can't?" Rose asked as her fear rose to another level.

He quickly got up from his chair and began searching the library's bookshelf. He was in such a rush that he accidentally caused a few books to fall on the floor. He did not bother picking them up.

"Al, talk to me," his cousin demanded. "What are you looking for?"

"He said he tried to _tame_ it?" Al asked as he continued to search the bookshelf. He quickly withdrew a book - it had seemed he found what he was looking for - and began to turn the pages violently. "Said he had to leave before sunrise?"

"Well, he never said he _had _to," she informed him as she heard a few pages in the book Al was looking through tear due to his violent page-turning. "But he insinuated it…what are you doing?"

After a few more page turns, it appeared that he finally found what he was looking for. He turned the book towards his cousin and planted it firmly on the desk so Rose could see it. The first thing she noticed on the page was a humanoid face drawing, only the forehead looked - to Rose - demonic. It also sported razor sharp-looking teeth complete with noticeably long fangs, but it wasn't until she saw the title of the beast that Rose began her disbelief.

"_The Vampire_"

"You must be joking?" was the first thing she said upon reading that ghastly word.

"Why would I joke?" Al asked her in all serious.

She took a quick look at the page again, then focused her attention back on her cousin; she looked furious.

"Oh this is so like you…" she said under her breathe as she quickly shot up from her chair.

"What?" asked Al, for he did not expect that comment, but by the time the words left his mouth, she was already in the process of storming out of the library. "Rose!" he called after her, but she didn't listen.

She walked with a quick pace out of the library and into the halls of the castle, doing her very best not to scream at the top of her lungs. She heard rapid footsteps from behind and decided to quicken her pace.

"Rose, stop!" called her cousin from behind rather loudly. "Rose!"

"Albus!" she almost shouted before turning around. "You are _not _doing this now!"

"Doing what!?" he asked with a raised voice of his one.

"Oh, you know bloody well what!" her voice became louder. "Every time something happens, you always insists that it's some dark magic…or creature…or whatever!"

Al grew frustrated. This wasn't the first time she accused him of this.

"Are you saying it's impossible?" he asked, with an attempt to lower the voices.

"Yes, Al!" she shouted even louder, proving Al's attempt useless. "I am!"

"How?" he asked sharply. "How could it be impossible?"

"Scorpius is _not _a vampi-"

"Shh!"

After Al shushed her, Rose noticed mixture of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students passing them by. She then decided that a lower voice would be the best course.

"Scorpius is not a vampire just because he had to leave before sunrise!" she whispered with authority.

"How do you know for sure?" he asked her quickly. "Did you touch him?"

"I…I…" she stammered. She seemed taken aback by the question. "Why?"

"Was he cold?" he continued to interrogate. "Did he have a pulse? A heartbeat? Was he even breathi-"

"Stop!" Rose shouted once more. "Just stop!"

The two did not speak; Al realized that this was just too much for the Gryffindor to handle in such a short time. He gave her time to catch her breath and digest the whole thing. The evidence - as little as there might have been - was once again right in front of her, and no matter how hard she tried, there was just not way to see around it.

"Okay," she exhaled softly "Alright, let's just say…" She trailed off, making it clear that she would much rather not be thinking about it. "…for the sake of argument…that he is a…you know…"

"Vampire," Al finished the sentence for her.

"Right," she said with a very annoyed tone. "If he is one, why didn't he bite me?"

"Well-"

"They're soulless beings, aren't they?" she continued to make her case. "It wouldn't have mattered who I was, he would have…"

She trailed off once again. She did not want to entertain the thought of Scorpius attacking her for a single second. In fact, the only thing making sure she doesn't panic was the mere fact that he didn't.

"Yes, but their not immediately evil bastards," Al decided to speak up, not exactly sure if his words would sooth his cousin. "I've read that most vampires hated the thought of-"

"He said I..." Rose interrupted, but stopped in mid-sentence in a failed attempt to fight back tears. "He said I...smelled good..."

Al lifted his eyebrows in curiosity and remained quite for a few moments, as did she. The cousin's heart's were beating faster than both of them would have liked. They both knew that their first class was approaching soon, but who could sit in a room with other students listening to a professor talk at a time like this?

"Maybe... he has a soul?" he asked rhetorically.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"How could he have a soul?" she inquired viciously, not even realizing that she was starting to believe Al's claim. "They're _soulless _beings, remember?"

"Vampire's have been acquiring their lost souls for years," the Slytherin informed his unknowing cousin. "A while ago, a law was passed stating if a vampire is captured he is to be ensouled immediately."

"How?" Rose asked immediately

"Some ensoulment ritual," Al explained rather vaguely. "I'm not sure exactly how it works, but-"

"I thought bringing back the dead was strictly forbidden?" she interrupted. "If not, impossible…"

"Vampire's aren't exactly dead," Al continued to educate her. "Their undead, there's actually a difference. Besides, just because they have a soul doesn't mean their still not undead."

"Oh well, of course, you'd know all this bullshit," she patronized under her breath.

"God damn it, Rose!" Al snapped, startling his Gryffindor cousin a bit. "Would you just stop antagonizing me and admit that I could be right about this?"

She was so aggravated that should could kill him; but that didn't change the fact that he was right. She had just realized that she'd been nothing but difficult ever since this whole thing began. She knew Al wasn't trying to start a row. Scorpius is his best friend, and she knew that he was doing the best that he can to get to the bottom of this situation.

What makes things worse - in her mind - she was starting to believe him. Sure, there are a million and a half possible other reasons for his disappearance, but the evidence is uncanny. This is the first time she actually believe in - or even paid attention to - one of Al's dark magic theories, and she would much rather have it be anything else.

"So you're saying," she broke the silence. "That not only is it possible that Scorpius became a vampire, but it's also possible that someone ensouled him?"

"I guess so," Al stated.

"And you _know _how ridiculous this sounds?"

Al couldn't help but laugh; he saw that Rose was beginning to believe him. She was just trying to make an attempt to seem like it was all rubbish. Now, they both knew that it wasn't.

"God, I can't even believe I'm entertaining the idea…" she spoke softly after running her hands through her messy red hair.

Classes were starting very soon, they both realized. They knew they had to wrap this up.

"Okay," Rose exhaled. "Now what do you want to do about this?"

"It would be a good idea to do more research on vampires," Al said as a matter of fact. "I mean, you know…just in case…"

"Do you want to get that book from the library you just had?" Rose asked.

"Nah," Al waived off the idea. "I got a better one in my room."

"Of course," she whispered, for she expected that answer. "But researching vampires won't tell us how to find him."

"The forest!" he said immediately, and rather loudly. "If Scor is not feeding on humans, then he must be feeding on animals."

Rose cringed at the idea of Scorpius "feeding" on anything, but she decided that was definitely something to think about. However, there was a problem with Al's theory, she discovered.

"You think _he_, of all people, would feed on animals!?"

"Not magical animals," Al responded rather quickly, as if he previously foresaw the question. "There are muggle-animals in the forest too."

"And you want us to check ourselves?" she asked.

"You have a better idea?" he asked her back.

Of course, she didn't.

"Well, it is a big forest…" she stated.

"The Centaurs," Al spoke, as if she was meant to know what that means.

"What about them?" she asked. She knew what centaurs were, but hardly understood why they had anything to do with this.

"They're the guardians of the Great Forest," Al reminded his cousin. "If any vampire, soul or not, has been feeding their, they'd know about it."

Great, Rose couldn't help but think. First vampires, now centaurs.

"That is," Rose corrected. "If he even _is _a vampire."

"Right," he exhaled.

The clock was ticking. Normally, she wouldn't have given in to Al's crazy ideas - if she did at all - without pondering it for longer than 20 seconds. However, time was running out.

"After dinner?" she asked quickly, as the two began to walk to their respective classes.

"Better do it during," he told her. "We'd be able to sneak pass a lot easier."

"And now, I have a class," she muttered mostly to herself. "School is getting harder by the second…"

"You have the map?" Al asked ignoring her statement.

"Yeah," she told him.

"Good. See you at dinner."

They stormed in opposite directions just a second after their first conversation in ages. However, niether of them were focusing on their relationship with eachother. They both have other pressing matters to deal with.


	12. II: Ch 3: Three

* * *

**The Sky Is Falling**

**Chapter 3**

**Three**

* * *

_Are we fools and cowards all_

_To let them cover up their lies?_

_Cause we all watched the buildings fall_

_Watched the scales fall from our eyes_

In the Wizarding world, there simply weren't very many places that he could go without being noticed. That was one of the many reasons why he enjoyed coming to muggle-ran restaurants, especially Lexington.

Sure, the place is considered - by most - pricey, but the twilit atmosphere and good food and alcohol made it one of the favorite places Head Auror Harry Potter liked to visit. Another good reason is that it wasn't very far from his home, even though the secret use of Apparation or broomsticks easily solved problems such as those.

He took a sip of his beer that Joel, the almost-nightly bartender served him. He didn't think it was up-to-par with a wizard's butterbeer, but it got the job done. He glanced at the two empty seats next to him - with a glass of wine in one spot and another beer at the other - wondering what was taking his expected company so long. He asked them to meet him at 10, and it was already 15 minutes after.

It wasn't too much longer before the door at Lexington opened, and a woman with bushy-brown hair and a man with shorter ginger hair walked through. They immediately saw the Head Auror and approached his seat.

"You know, I hate to hate it," Harry said before the other two could get a word out. "But tardiness has been becoming a habit between the two of you."

The couple laughed as the reached the spot on the bar where Harry was sitting.

"Now _you_, I get," Harry continued as he used the hand already occupied with a beer to point to the red-head. "But I expected more out of you, Mrs. Weasley,"

"Oh, enough," said Hermione quickly after rolling her eyes. "I was so wrapped up in the Doheny case, I could probably fall asleep right here."

Harry then turned to her husband and gave him a look that said: "Well? What's your excuse?"

"What?" asked Ron upon successfully reading the look on his face. "Did we not already establish that you 'get' it?"

Harry let out a laugh as he pointed to the two seats to his left, with the drinks firmly on the table waiting for the married couple.

"Oh, thanks Harry," Hermione said as she took the seat at the bar right next to him and picking up her favorite glass of Cabernet.

"We got the next round, mate," Ron said just before taking a sip of his beer. The former-auror was at the age of 24 when he tried his first muggle beer. After insisting for hours that he wouldn't like it, he not so surprisingly grew quite fond of it, making his family one of the few Wizarding families that keep muggle-made beer in their house.

"So, where's Ginny?" asked Hermione after taking her second sip of wine.

The Weasley's both focused their attention on the lone Potter's face, and immediately recognized the look. It was a mixture of a guilty-child-caught-in-the-act and the deep exhale. As previously mentioned, the couple understood immediately.

"Oh," Hermione exhaled. "It's one of these…"

_One of these_, as the brilliant witch so humbly put it, was referring to the trio's little habit of having private meetings with one another at this very bar. The topics ranged from work - Ron as a successful businessman, Hermione as a world-class attorney, and Harry being Head-Auror called for a lot of conversation - all the way to reminiscing about times in school; whether they be good or bad times was merely the luck of the draw.

"Afraid so," Harry admitted just after taking a sip. "Ginny's working late tonight anyway,"

Sure, Ginny Potter has made her presence well known within the little group enough for them to be called a quartet; but sometimes, there were just certain topics the three have found appropriate to just leave between them. Harry often felt quite guilty for leaving his wife out of such conversations. In fact, the only real reason that any of them have for it is a "force of habit", however, that never stopped Ginny and Harry from having a good row or two about it.

"So what's the deal, then?" Ron asked Harry.

"Let me guess," Hermione spoke before Harry could. "The Malfoy case?"

"It's eating me alive!" exclaimed Harry after a giant exhale. "I mean, there is just nothing there!"

"You've had cases like this before," Hermione reminded her friend. "Maybe you're worrying for nothing."

"If it was a 20-something-year-old drop-out who's had prior mixers with dark magic, then I'd probably agree with you," Harry informed the well-known attorney. "But he's just a normal Hogwarts student who happens to have a soft spot for magical creatures."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk a bit upon hearing Harry's last comment.

There was a grim silence as the two contemplated that fact. He was just a kid, so what would anybody want with him? Was this a planned out event or was it totally random? All three of them had a feeling that it was not random.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked, who was responded with a pair of raised eyebrows. "I mean Draco Malfoy?"

"What about him?" Hermione asked her husband.

"He mentioned checking out his enemies," Ron explained, pointing to the auror. "It's no secret that many people still hold a grudge against him."

"Enough to capture his son?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry.

"Or worse," admitted Harry with a sip of his beer. "But nothing came from that idea."

"God," Hermione sighed as she began to focused her brown eyes on her half-drunken glass of wine. "They're just children."

"Well, so were we, weren't we?" Ron admitted in a grim tone, recalling obvious previous experiences. "Weren't there enough people who wanted us dead when we were 16? Or before?"

There was another grim silence after that. The three have put so many years between then and their time in Hogwarts they that constantly forgot that they were face-to-face with death on a yearly basis. Of course, one would argue that times were very different back then, but another will quickly state that just because Voldemort is gone, doesn't mean that evil is as well.

"What about Kunsler?" asked Ron spoke up once again. "That would be an obvious suspect, eh? After all, he wanted Scorpius dead two years ago."

"How could a Hogwarts drop out hope to control a pack of vampires?" Harry responded with a question after almost finishing his bottle. "Besides, we can't find him anywhere. In fact, he was no where to be found since his case was dismissed."

Ron hit the bar softly in annoyance.

"I still can't believe the bastard got to walk," the red-head said under his breath.

"Well, it was carefully planned," Hermione recalled that case all to well: as a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she was apart of that case. "I don't know who his parents - guardians, rather - were, but them and their lawyers worked with such grace and coldness, I wouldn't be surprised if they were among the Daeth Eaters who got away. Thanks to them, the court would have never technically found him guilty of anything. "

"How about the attempt of killing a student?" asked Ron, although he'd been told the answers time and time again. "Or using an unforgivable?"

"Well," Harry said to his friend. "Technically it wasn't _him _who did all of that, was it?"

It killed Harry to say that.

"My point, exactly," Hermione agreed. "I know Albus had no intention to use an unforgivable - let alone on his best friend - but that's irrelevant. If Kunsler were to be charged, so would Albus; and if that were to happen, Albus would most likely have a worse sentence since it was _his _wand in question. It was a risk we couldn't take."

"I know," Ron admitted as he hit the bar softly once again. "That's one of the reason I left the force, you know?" He turned to Harry. "20-some-odd years of me seeing darkness walk free just because of technicalities…it just became too much."

Harry exhaled after he finished his bottle.

"Honestly mate," Ron continued, with a slightly lowered voice. "I don't know how you keep doing it."

Another silence.

Ron ordered another rounds of the three's same respective drinks, and they each took their first sip without a word. They were all thinking the same thing: the war against Voldemort may have been over for over 25 years, but the war against darkness will never be won. Sure, the trio have known this for years, but it seems to be harder and harder to digest as the years go by.

"It almost seems like the Ministry didn't change much since the Battle of Hogwarts, does it?" asked Harry out of the blue, immediately catching the attention of the married Weasley's.

"Harry, you know that's not true," Hermione responded with a bit of shock in her voice. "You know of the good we had done since the Battle."

"Not to mention before and during," Ron snuck in with a smile.

Harry turned to his best friend and couldn't help but wished he had not left the auror department, as he so often does.

"It's been tough since you left, you know," Harry gave another random comment, but this time it was directed to Ron. "I understand your reasons, though. I also feel the emptiness and the worthlessness when a criminal goes free just because they have the money or the connections." He paused for a second. "I guess sometimes, you always being there to back me up gave me strength to keep going, you know?"

"While I am flattered," Ron responded to Harry's comment. "You don't need me Harry. You never needed me."

"Oh, bollocks," Harry replied, almost interrupting his friend. "You think I'd be sitting here right now if it wasn't for both of you?"

Hermione and Ron took a quick glance at each other, both thinking the same thing. They both knew that Harry had a habit of going off an a tangent just before making his point, and the couple knew that it would be coming shortly.

"I just…" Harry trailed off before continuing. "You know how my son and your daughter are both very vague about their friendship with young Malfoy?"

The couple nodded as Harry continued.

"It's sad," he spoke softly as he eye-balled his second half-drunken beer. "I mean, I understand why'd they'd be secretive. 'Malfoy' wasn't always exactly a pleasant name to hear." He paused again for a moment. "But in those rare times that I see those 3 together, they just…"

"-Remind you of us?"

Harry turned to Hermione, who had said what he had been thinking for months. She wanted to smile at him - which is something she often did when she finished one of the boys' sentences - but she couldn't. She, as well as her husband, felt the same way as the Head Auror.

"God help me, it does," Harry responded as he dove into another sip of beer. "It's strange. Our friendship began in 1st year-" he paused and glanced at Ron "- more or less. They've only been good friends for 2 years, and it seems like it's been…"

"Forever," Hermione finished Harry's sentence once again. "And it's been happening right under our noses."

"This is wrong, you know," Ron said after hearing Harry make is point. "Our children shouldn't be keeping their best friends from us."

"Well," Hermione spoke up. "You two did have the habit of telling them horror stories about the Malfoys, didn't you?"

And there it was: Hermione dropped the one line that other two-thirds of the trio dreaded hearing for years. The two fathers looked at each other with guilt written looks, and Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty for saying it. But she shouldn't, the two men decided, for she was right.

All three of them couldn't help but wonder how different things would have been if all those "horror stories" of the Malfoy clan did not reach the ears of their children. Sure, the three reframed from telling their children _everything _about the war, but it simply wasn't enough. They didn't even once take into account that - of all the many children in Hogwarts - their children would find a best friend in a Malfoy. It was so ironic it was almost poetry.

"That we did, mate," Ron said as he looked towards Harry with his guilt-written face still intact.

It _was_ poetry.

"That we did," repeated Harry.

* * *

_We licked our wounds and mourn the dead_

_Swallow the story hook and sinker_

_Is that what we meant when we said_

_That we never would forget?_

"Are we bloody crazy?"

"What?"

Al was too busy focusing - on things such as keeping his cousin and himself alive - that he didn't comprehend what his cousin had said to him.

She was probably complaining, he realized; however, he could hardly blame her. When he fed her the idea of going into the Great Forest at night, he knew that she was not for that idea. In fact, he knew that it would she though he was crazy for merely suggesting it. At first, he just though she was just being a wimp, but the longer they spend in the forest - not to mention without exact knowledge of where to look - the more Al realizes that his cousin's fear was not misplaced.

The forest was different at night, Al decided. Very different. The sounds of crickets and random movements were enough to make the two Hogwarts students jump. The almost-insufficient amount of light the Lumos charm provided revealed the dampness and the ghastly features of the forest. Every once and a while, Rose or Al would see a living creature out of the corner of their eye flea, also causing the two to jump.

Although he had learn his lesson about how dangerous the dark arts can be two years ago, Al had continued to find solace in learning about it. Even when his interest sparked during his second year, his original intention was to learn how to defend himself, just his father did: he was so desperate to please him after not being sorted into Gryffindor. However - as fate would have it - all it did was cause him to drift away from his family, and closer to the then-7th year Slytherin (and dark arts extraordinaire) Charles Kunsler.

Thank God for his cousin, Dominique. Although Teddy Lupin was normally the good voice in Al's head, it was she who fully saw what was happening. Niki was at the time 7th year as well, so she knew full well what Charles Kunsler was about and what he wanted out of Al. Therefore, after a long pep-talk with her younger Slytherin cousin during- she always took pride in being the guilt-trip expert - Al came to his senses and had his hand in taking down Kunsler and his little club of neo-death eaters, which could have resulted in the death of Scorpius .

However, even after all this experience under his belt, Al still understood that he simply wasn't prepared for this dark forest.

"I said, are we bloody crazy?" Rose asked as fear leaked from her voice like blood from a flesh wound.

"I'm glad you put _both _of us in that equation," Al admitted, after realizing he had no answer that she would like to hear.

"It's bloody suicide to be doing this at night," Rose exclaimed. She did not realize that her cousin actually agreed with her. "Even if we did find the Centaurs, they'd carry us back to the castle themselves."

"I don't plan on finding the Centaurs," admitted Al softly.

He heard his cousin's footsteps stop in their tracks behind him. She knew that she was wearing her furious face.

"What the hell do you mean!?" she almost screamed.

Suddenly, another disturbance came from the bushes, only this time it was much loud. And closer.

Rose rushed to Al, grabbing his arm in fear. He withdrew his wand and kept it downward, doing his best to look brave. However, he could not fool himself. In fact, he was almost to the point of shivering - Rose would have normally say "your certainly no Gryffindor".

It jumped out from the bushes cousins the cousins to fall flat on their backsides. The size of the creature alone was enough to leave them in awe; not to mention the fact that it was a human body with 4 horse legs.

The two continued staring at the Centaur as they remained panted on the floor. Al and Rose have never seen one before - though Al has seen many pictures of them - so they were naturally awestruck. What made things more intimidating was the weapon (which looked like a crossbow) on a strap over his (its?) shoulder. Rose felt like she was going to pass out, as Al felt the strangest mixture of fear and accomplishment.

There was an awkward silence as the Centaur stared at the two with it's arms crossed, so Al said the first think he could think of to break the silence.

"Hi."

"Hogwarts students?" asked the Centaur with a deep (almost demonic) voice immediately after Al spoke.

"We can exlai-"

"No speaking," the Centaur interrupted before Al could finish his sentence. Rose did not feel like speaking anytime soon. "I'm taking you back to the castle," he said as he slowly walked towards the two.

The Centaur grabbed Al and Rose with one arm each and pulled them to their feet with ease. Rose felt like she was going to collapse.

"Don't you want to know what we're doing here?" asked Al.

"It is no concern of mine," the Centaur responded. "We'll let your headmaster deal with such things,"

"Please," Al tried once more. "Just let us explain, we're looking for-"

"I said no speaking," the Centaur rose it's voice. "Come, for I do not wish to force you."

"Let them speak, Nuka," came another voice from behind the Rose and Al.

The two students turned there heads quickly to see where the voice was coming from; it was another Centaur. Although the size of this one was rightfully inhuman, it was not as big as Nuka. It was much thinner and he had a very warm and welcoming face, unlike the other who's face seemed as vicious as the weapon in his hand.

"Two students such as these would not wonder into our forest at night without a reason," commented the newly-arrived Centaur.

Nuka focused his attention away from his counterpart and towards Rose and Al. Rose was shivering with fear, and Al wasn't too far behind her. They waited rather impatiently for the giant Centaur to say something.

"You have 30 seconds," said Nuka firmly with his arms still crossed.

Rose immediately nudged her cousin with her elbow and gave him a look that would say: "go on". He shot a look back at her before he slowly approached the large cross-armed Centaur. With each step, he felt his cowardice rise, yet he decided that this had to be done.

"We're looking for a friend," were the only words that found it's way out of the young Slytherin's mouth.

"In the forest?" asked Nuka upon realizing Al wasn't saying anymore. "In the hours of the night?"

"Well," began Al. "We think…"

He trailed off. He didn't really know how to say it without loosing the attention of the Centaurs. Hogwarts is known for having their fair-share of false story-tellers; therefore, Al was doing his best to find the right words.

"Yes?" asked Nuka.

"We think he may be a vampire."

Al turned to Rose upon hearing the words from her mouth. Before he could say anything, the Centaur spoke up.

"Some friend, is he?" he said with a sarcastic tone. "Never even told you what he is?"

"Nuka," said the smaller Centaur softly as he slowly approached his counterpart. "They must be looking for _him_."

"Quiet, Vetano," snapped Nuka.

"They match the descriptions," the other Centaur - apparently named Vetano - kept speaking. "They must be his friends."

The two students were suddenly filled with hope.

"You…you've seen him?" asked Al with a sense of relief in his voice. "You know him?"

"Vetano," Nuka turned to the other Centaur. "Are you prepared for the repercussions?"

"What repercussions?" Vetano responded. "If these are his friends, what can it do besides good?"

Nuka turned back to the to humans, who although their hope was rekindled, they still sported scared faces. Al and Rose studied the large Centaurs face with no success. For are they know, they could be on their way back to the castle already.

However, the their surprise, Nuka took a step back, as if to say: "go ahead".

"Follow me," said Vetano as he began to walk that was paved for him by the larger Centaur.

Rose and Al both felt emotions they couldn't identify as they followed Vetano through the dark forest. Was it excitement? Anxiousness? Fear? Perhaps a mixture of all three.

"I must apologize for Nuka," began Vetano as they continued their stroll through the forest. "However, he was right." He came to a stop as he turned around to face the students, who subsequently stopped as well. "Although I truthfully believe you are his friends, coming here at night without a guide was not smart. You will be wise not do so again."

The students felt a wave of guilt and gratitude.

"Before we continue, I must ask," continued the smaller - yet still big - Centaur. "He spoke nothing but virtue of his two best friends, yet he chose not to confront you. Are you sure you are ready for what you might see?"

It was him. It had to be him. There was almost no doubt in Al's mind that the Centaur was leading him to Scorpius. Although Rose was thinking the same thing, another thought gravely entered her head: What had he _really _become that made him hide from his two best friends? Could Al be right?

"Yes," spoke up Al next to a silent Rose.

"I hope so," Vetano spoke as he continued to walk through the forest. "He should be feeding now."

"Feeding?" Rose whispered to herself as she followed closely.

Rose heart was racing a million beats per second. Although Al claimed he was ready to see Scorpius, she wasn't. Not until she understood what had happened to him. Not until she understood where he had been. Not until she understood what he had seen. Not until she understood what he is.

They suddenly stopped in the heart of the forest.

The two cousins followed the index finger the Centaur suddenly cast. It pointed to an animal. A dead animal - which from a distance looked like a stag - however, it was what was next to the animal which really tightened the stomachs of the two students.

His mouth was attached to the carcass' midsection. The sounds of slurping and gulping cursed their ears like an awfulhex. They noticed the creature's stomach moving up and down, in taking and digesting his meal. They saw his long blonde hair dance with the winter breeze.

Rose felt her eyes water. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She just stared her Scorpius.

It was Al who made the move. He slowly walked away from his cousin and the Centaur and towards the creature feeding on the animal.

Suddenly, the predator shot his head up and let out a sound. Although the sound he made wasn't human, it also wasn't quite a growl. It was more like a grunt a wolf would make while investigating a smell. However, this creature was no wolf, although he certainly had the teeth of one.

He focused his golden eyes on the very last two faces he expected to see, one of which was slowly approaching.

A tear dropped from Rose's right eye upon the sight of him. His golden eyes pierced her more violently and swiftly than his teeth ever could. He sniffed the air, and seemed intrigued wit the smell. His demon-like face and the crimson liquid embracing his lips only confirmed her worse fear, and all she could do was cry.

Al continued to approach his best friend, all the way until the two were face to face. He watched as Scorpius' face transformed back into the face he once remembered, complete with his silver eyes.

The look Scorpius gave him was one of guilt and sorrow, which seemed to act as a plague towards the four beings present.

_Still we breathe with broken lungs_

_We act like none of this matters_

_Is that what we meant when we said_

_That we'd sing what must be sung?_

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Knock Knock Knock_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Alrigh' alrigh', I'm comin'!"

He opened his front door said, and feasted his eyes on three young faces.

"Albus?" he asked just after checking his watch. "It's almost lights out! What are yer…"

He froze at the sight of Rose and who was standing next to him.

"Scorpius?" he asked, feeling both relieved upon the return of his best student, and confused upon why the kids showed up at this hour.

"Professor," began Al. "We have a problem. A big one."


End file.
